Where the Drama Starts
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Kise has always been in love with Kuroko but he had rejected him. They put the past behind them but what happens when Kuroko is pulled into the world of modeling and acting with Kise? Especially when Kuroko realizes he is attracted to males. More drama comes when the GoM and Kagami heard of this. GoM/Kuro/Kaga. KiKuro. Kuroko-centric. Slight-AU.
1. Photoshoot

"Ah! Kurokocchi~!" An annoying voice resonates in my ear interrupting my peace. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Kise was taking a seat in front of me. Not that I mind. I continue to sip on my vanilla milkshake and subconciously eating up the man in front of me with my eyes.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi. How have you been doing? Man it's been such a long time since we last hang out together~" The blonde continue to ramble up nonsense whatnot. "Nee~ Kurokocchi do you have someone now? Is it Kagamicchi?"

The phantom player almost spurt out the content in his mouth when he heard the last two questions from the blonde. Thank god he didn't or he would just embarrass himself and make the blonde dirty of the shake.

Instead he choked and started having coughing fit. Kise panicked and got up from his original seat and went next to Kuroko, patting his back and apologizing furiously. When the Kuroko finally calmed down Kise remained next to Kuroko.

"I'm so sorry Kurokocchi. I didn't mean to butt in your bussiness." The blonde cried comically and wrapped his arms around the teal-haired boy.

"I don't have anyone of interest, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered his previous question. "Please let go of me. You're making me feel uncomfortable." Kuroko said in his usual poker face.

"Kurokocchi~ so mean~"

"Why do you ask me such question Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked without further ado.

"Mou, so straightforward. Because I still like Kurokocchi~" The blonde declared easily and happily yet still staring into those beautiful soulful soft baby blue eyes expecting a discomfort or a flinch.

Instead what he received was shock and a glimmer of hope which send his heart running 1000 miles per hour.

"Is that so.." Kuroko said rather quietly. "What happened to the…girl?"

"She's not Kurokocchi. You don't hate me right, Kurokocchi?" Kise voiced out his worries.

Kuroko looked directly at Kise and he saw something rather unexpected. A small smile seems to be ghosted over his lips. "I could never hate Kise-kun." Thump. Then he resumed back to drinking his shake. "Or the other Kiseko no Sedai for that matter."

"Kurokocchi~ so mean~"

"What do you mean, Kise-kun?"

"You always say something that makes me nervous but the next second you'll add something that makes me really down." The blonde pouted.

"I see. My apologies then." Kuroko nodded. "So what makes you come here, Kise-kun?"

"Ah! That reminds me. Kurokocchi, you have to help me!" The blonde pleaded. "My modelling partner cancelled at the last minutes. Can you replace him, Kurokocchi? Please." Kise-kun grabbed Kuroko's and looked at him with puppy eyes and Kuroko could even see imaginary puppy ears.

"No." Kuroko rejected down flat.

Kise-kun continued to cried comically. "I'll buy you vanilla milkshake half a year worth." He tried persuading Kuroko again.

"Okay." Kuroko replied, deadpanned.

"Really? You will? Kurokocchi~ thanks so much."

"Stop clinging unto me Kise-kun. It's rather irritating."

"Uwaah, you don't have to be so honest."

* * *

"Managercchi. I found someone to fill in the other models absence." Kise-kun yelled loudly as they arrived on set and spotted his manager.

"Hmm? That's good news Ryouta. But where is he? We need to get started now." The manager's eyes seems to be fleeting to every corner not noticing Kuroko standing right in front of her until...

"Ano..."

"Huh? Eh? AHHH!" The manager was confused first then shocked kicked in.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise-kun bribed me into this." The tealhead said.

"Eh..ah..alright. You seem perfect for the job." The manager said trying to calm herself down. "Has Ryouta told you what the shooting was specifically about?"

Kuroko shaked his head. Kise was already gone as he was dragged by the make-up artist a few minutes ago to get everything done to follow their schedule. The manager sighed.

"Well the shooting is specifically for a yaoi novel cover requested by one of Kise's fan who is also a surprisingly famous author of BL stories. It is mostly about a male teacher falling in love with a male student in a class he is teaching. In this shoot Kise would act as the teacher and you will act as the student. Seeing that you're already in a student getup or your school uniform I don't think we need to do much to alter you. Kise should be ready in a few minutes." The manager filled in Kuroko of every possible thing using littlest words possible.

Kuroko's face was blank. Not that it isn't before but this time his mind is also blank.

Then Kise appeared and Kuroko looked and Kise from head to toe. Kise as a teacher definitely suits. In a casual black slack pants, a white button up white shirt, a black casual jacket and lastly a spectacle giving the aura of wisdom.

"Kurokocchi~ why aren't you in your getup yet?" The blonde said.

"Your manager said this would be find. And I doubt it'll be easy to find a clothe my size." Kuroko mumbled.

"Ryouta, unbutton a few of the top buttons, this is not shounen-ai but yaoi. You at least need to look seductive. And don't tuck in your shirt." The manager made a few alterations regarding Kise's appearance before informing to the photographer that everything was set.

"Alright, we're going to start the shooting now. Those not involved step aside, crews stand your stations, Kise and...where's your partner Kise?" The photographer snapped.

"Um...I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise-kun's partner." Kuroko speaked up.

"...Kyaah! Where did you come from?" The photographer asked and the crew members eyes were wide. They didn't notice his presence at all.

"I was here with Kise-kun all along." Kuroko replied seemingly a bit irritated.

"..." The photographer was silent when out of nowhere she "Kyaa! Kise you've brought such an adorable uke as your partner to replace that other bastard of a model." She squealed.

Everyone sweatdropped at her whilst Kuroko remained impassive.

Kise and Kuroko stepped on the set which was a classroom setting. Well it is a classroom originally but was borrowed by the company for the shooting. The photographer started to snapped out her instructions rather happily.

"Alright, Kise-kun. We need you to look as sensual as you can and Kuroko keep up the poker face. Kise pushed Kuroko's back against the blackboard and trap him in between your arms and close in the distance between you to. No..not that close. Out of kissing distance Kise!"

Kuroko just went with the photographer's request but to say that he wasn't nervous was an obvious blatant lie. Kise was happy to be modeling in a photograph shoot with his beloved Kurokocchi. If this came out successful then their picture would definitely be published on the books cover.

* * *

**Finally~ My first ever Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction~ Kyaa! Be nice to me nee? I've just watched KnB for the first time 2 weeks ago so forgive me if they're so OOC. But hey! It's called a fanfiction for reasons right?**

**Kise: Reviews and Favourites from all the lovely ladies are welcomed~**

**Me: Hey, some people would feel offended! *is offended***

**Kuroko: Or Raksha-san is the ones offended?**

**Me: Huwaa, Tet-chan! Don't say that. *sulks***


	2. Drama Offer

**2nd chapter~ /(^~^)**

**I'm completely abandoning my other fanfiction for this fin O.o oh man. Sorry for those who reads my other fics as well but right know my brain is only full of KnB sorry. I'll get back to them...later.**

* * *

"Alright, nice shot. As expected from Kise Ryouta. And Kuroko Tetsuya seems like a natural. Really raw talent~!" The photographer or as her name tag says Tatsuki keeps rambling on as the two were taking a shot rest.

"Hnm..well I don't deny your words Tatsuki. Shame he is just a temporary model for this shot." The manager seems to be really pitiful of the thought.

"Alright, five minutes break is up. Kise, Kuroko back to the set!" Tatsuki snapped up orders and Kuroko sighed.

"Hnm? Are you alright, Kurokocchi? I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Kise said when he heard a soft sigh from the bluenette.

"Kise-kun needs not to worry. It's been fun." Kuroko said earnestly and Kise grinned.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

It has been a few weeks after their shot. Still going on with the usual routine of his daily life. When his phone signaled a new message incoming. Kuroko took out his phone and read the message.

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: My Manager_

_Nee, Kurokocchi. Let's meet up at Maji Burger. My manager wants to see you to discuss something, nee?_

Not knowing what they wanted Kuroko typed up a simple reply.

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re:My Manager_

_Sure. I'll be there at 7._

Kuroko closed his phone and shove it back into his pocket before continuing his way towards the gym for basketball practice as usual.

* * *

"Kurokocchi! Here, here." A blonde called out as he (For the first time) detected the tealhead's presence. His hand shot up and waved around to gain the attention of Kuroko...(and most of the people in the fast food restaurant)

Kuroko saw the blonde frantically waving blinde drifted towards the two people sharing a table and took a seat next to Kise facing the manager. Kise then handed Kuroko a large cup of vanilla milkshake.

"Here, I've bought it for you beforehand." Kise said and smiling and grinning.

"Thanks you, Kise-kun. You are surprisingly early." Kuroko noted taking the vanilla milkshake and immediately started slurping.

"Well, if it isn't for my manager, Fuyumicchi,-"

"He would be a literal mess with that kind of flamboyant attitude." The manager interrupted. It surely takes a great deal of a person to handle the blonde monkey from jumping all around.

"I understand." Kuroko said. Having to know Kise from middle school.

"You guys are so mean!" Kise faked tears.

"You here to see me?" Kuroko asked Kise's manager. Ignoring the tearing copycat.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm to inform you that the photoshoot the other day was a big success and the book would be published with the cover of the two of you in a few days. But there's also something else. You see our company received a drama series request from a famous acting company and they have precisely requested for you and Kise to be in the drama."

"Why me?"

"Well you seem compatible with Ryouta and you two have known each other since middle school. Not to mention your camera-ready face and your natural raw talent in this kind of industry. The role you will be playing in the drama really seems to suit you. The drama would be a big hit. What do you say Kuroko Tetsuya? Would you indulge yourself in this industry? You will get your pay of course. Your partner will be Ryouta and the manager will be me since you will be his partner."

"..."

"Please, Kurokocchi! You said it was fun the other day. Besides this will be my first drama. And I already got the leading role. But the drama offer is only valid if you also agree to act in it. Please, help me Kurokocchi."

Kuroko looked at Kise and think up the offer. Sure it was fun. But wouldn't a shooting take up much of his time? On the other hand Kise looks really pleading and somehow he couldn't think o disappointing Kise who seems to be radiating hope all over he gave a slight curt nod of agreement.

"Excellant. Give me your phone number and this is my card." The managers face brightens and Kuroko was engulfed a bear hug Kise crushing the small boy. "Alright, let's go. We have to do a little acting for a an ad promotion of the novel before." The manager stood up and drags Kise to let go of his vice grip on Kuroko.

The still baffled Kuroko just trailed behind them. Thinking what had he just got himself into.

* * *

**Okay...my story is kinda fast-paced...sorry! I'll get better! I promise.**


	3. Filming Ad

There was a sleek black car waiting for them outside of the restaurant. The manager opened the front door and took a seat at the front. Kise opened the back door and make a curtsy motion.

"C'mon, get in Kurokocchi. It's going to be a bumpy ride from now on." Kise grinned and Kuroko get in and Kise followed suit. As the door was slammed close the driver began to drive.

The manager look at the back seat, tuning her head to do so and handed Kuroko a file. Kuroko looked at it in puzzlement but took it anyways.

"There's a few documents that needs to be filled up but since this is so sudden you may do it after the shoot when you've returned to your residence but you must hand it out to me tomorrow." Fuyumi said and returned back to her normal position.

Kuroko nodded and look at Kise who just shrugged knowingly. Kuroko kept the file in his school bag. And they drove in silence...I take that back. The three of them stayed silent and Kise tried to struck up a conversation with Kuroko without much success and keeps whining.

* * *

As they arrived at the set everything seemed to be ready and in place. Kise was once again dragged by the stylist to alter a bit and Kuroko is invisible as always. The manager stood besides Kuroko and fill him in about the shoot.

"This will a brief filming about the book and there are two sections. One where the teacher first saw the student as he stepped in the class to start the new semester. One is where the teacher and the student alone in the room and initiates a kiss. But don't worry too much. Ryouta will the most of the work in this ad and as for the kiss Ryouta would only have to shorten the distance between you two and the filming will be cut before a kiss really happens."

Kuroko nodded and still remained impassive though he felt giddy and Kuroko does not know why.

Then Kise emerged in front of them. It was just like before except for his hair is now slicked backwards except for a few strands of his front hair left to be hanging in front of those golden honey-brown eyes. That seems to be even more sparkling with the spectacles.

Subconciously Kuroko took out his phone and snapped a picture of Kise.

"Alright, everyone ready? Kise, Kuroko...wait where is Kuroko?" It was the photographer, Tatsuki, from the other day.

"Ano...I'm here." Kuroko held up his hand and shocked everyone again.

"Huh? Since when were you..." Tatsuki was baffled by how this guy can appear out of nowhere.

"I came here with Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"Oh...well okay. Get ready and step on the set. Kuroko you take a seat at the farthest side next to the window. Kise stand outside of the classrom behind the door. We will film from behind of Kuroko first then you walk in and keep looking straight. Then it's done an unto the next." The director/photographer snapped up her orders.

Kuroko look out to the window and the filming started. There was a sliding sound from the classroom door but Kuroko seemed to ignore it only did until Kise stood at the middle front of the class and opened his mouth as if to say something Kuroko's head flit into Kise's direction.

"Cut!" Tatsuki yelled before Kise can pronounce any single word. Not like there's any script in this ad. It's a wordless ad. "Alright, nice now camera move position to the classroom door. Kise say something as if to introduce yourself first sentence out eyes on Kuroko. Shut up and be smitten. Kuroko look at Kise with a blunt face. His eyes on you make eye contact and don't break it."

As everything was done being arranged Kuroko kept his eyes on Kise with no emotion. His eyes on the blonde generally not focusing anything. As Kise spoke out his name to the whole class his eyes caught the sight of the tealhead and the two make an eye contact. Kise was dumbfounded by the length of depths the pair of those glacial soft blue eyes held.

"Cut! Kise! I said be smitten and not dumbfounded. Your a high school teacher so don't show a dumb face! Kuroko don't make eye contact that fast. Let his gaze land on you look uncomfortable then meet his eyes, okay? Ready. Take 002!"

Kuroko took a glance at the blonde teacher but quickly averted his eyes as if nothing interesting was happening. The teacher introduced himself but then he was shut. Quiet and Kuroko felt a piercing gaze on him and shifted uncomfortably and his eyes darting at the source that makes him feel like that. His eyes again darting at the blonde male teacher for the first time he indulge himself in those beautiful golden pair of eyes.

"Cut! Excellent. Okay...on to the next scene. Kuroko...sit on top of the teacher's table. Kise put both of your arms at Kuroko's sides. Close-up shoot. I trust you to start everything up yourself Kise. Okay, camera rolling."

Kise gave off a charming smirked when Kuroko's eyes seems to give away a sign of nervousness. "Kurokocchi~ why so nervous?" Kise said playfully. The director did after all hand it up to them to initiate a kiss.

Kuroko's eyebrow seems to crunch up into a small frown. "I've never kissed anyone before, Kise-kun." Kuroko admitted quietly

Kise chuckled. Just how cute can this little teal-haired kid get? Kise draws his right arm from beside Kuroko into cupping Kuroko's chin tilting it up a bit more upwards and he lost himself into the pair of glacial world.

Kise starts to lessen the gap between them slowly knowing that any moment know Tatsuki will cut the scene before he even got the time to claim those beautiful pair of pink lips.

But Kuroko suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kise shocking Kise and the other audience. Kise was shocked out of his mind. Although he could feel Kuroko's body tensing then Kise using both hands grabbed unto the soft locks of Kuroko's hair and deepen the kiss.

"K-ke-keep the camera rolling. Don't stop filming." Tatsuki said almost desperately. Her eyes glued to the scene of those beautiful boy kissing. One seems to be inexperienced yet eager fit of the role of a student. One seems gentle but wanting satisfy his needs the role of a teacher that was entranced by his student.

Kuroko new to this kind of thing just lead Kise dominate over him. He could feel some sort of sound wanting to let out from his throat as he felt Kise's tongue playing, taunting his.

"Hn..K-Kise-kun." Kuroko whimpered as Kise broke the kiss and trail of saliva connected between them.

* * *

**Lol! I updated 3 chaps in the last 24 hours for this story. That's a record for me. Even though the chaps are short.**

**Kise: I-I kissed Kurokocchi~ *nosebleeding at the scene***

**Me: Your welcome Ryouchan~! *giggles***

**Kuroko: I hate you.**

**Me: Uwaah! Tet-chan, don't say that to me. *cries***

**GoM + Kagami: How come he gets to kiss Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin first? And it's his first kiss too! *A flying scissor flew through me missing by a milimeter.**

**Me: *froze* -I'm dead-**


	4. Revealed

**Woah! Can you believe it? I'm still having the rush on writing new chaps for this story!**

* * *

It has been a few days since the shooting. Kuroko didn't told anyone about the shooting or his new career as Kise's partner in the acting industry. They were practicing as usual when the coach came in. Skipping.

"W-why are you skipping?" Hyuuga said wide-eyed. Feeling quite horrified.

"Oh, shush it. Nothing special involving you guys this time." Riko said rolling her eyes at the captain. Then she held out a rectangle shape thing seemingly like a present. "A friend of mine bought a very special book for me." Riko squealed, seeming quite content.

"Eh? I don't know you read books." Koganei shouted earning a glare from Riko.

"Koganei your training menu for today will be doubled." Riko said.

"Eh~ why-" Koganei began when cut off by the coach.

"Shut up or tripled." And Koganei shut up.

"True I don't read book like Kuroko does." Riko said somewhat sighing at that fact. "But I do read BL novels by a famous author going by the alias Asakura." Riko grinned. All of the boys present except for Kuroko who's eyes seems to be a bit alarmed makes a gagging sound.

"I-I didn't know our coach is a FUJOSHI!" Koganei cried.

"Quadrupled, Koganei!" Riko yelled, fuming.

"Um..have you opened the present yet, Aida-san?" Kuroko asked cautiously.

"Not yet. I can't wait to see the front cover though...my friend said it was quite... even made an ad for this...wait. Where did Kuroko go?" Riko yelled, baffled then she noticed her hand no longer.. "Where's my precious BL novel?!"

The other teammates look around. Suspicious.

"Dammit, Kuroko. Don't abuse your misdirection." Riko stomped her foot down angrily. "Kuroko, come back this instant or your training menu will be quadrupled and prohibitions of vanilla milkshake for a month!"

Kuroko bowed a 90 degrees bow in front of Riko. "I apologize but I warn you not to look at the front cover." After some thought Kuroko said. "Please."

"Hell no, Kuroko. Give it back." Riko snatched back the book from Kuroko and tear the wrapper, curious as to why Kuroko did that. Her eyes widened at the content of the cover of the book. "K-KISE A-AND K-KUROKO?!" Riko fainted at the spot. Shall I mention that she is having a severe nosebleed as well?

The Seirin basketball team eyes widened at the sight in front of them and rushed towards Riko but not to bother about Riko but the cover of the book. What they saw well mind=blown. On the cover was a picture of Kise and Kuroko in a classroom setting with Kuroko's back laying on top of the front desk and Kise trapping Kuroko his hands at either side of Kuroko's head. What's worse was the fact the fact Kise's lips are way to close at the tealhead's ear.

Then they turn the book around to look at the back cover. This time Kuroko was leaning against the blackboard as if to create as much distance with the blonde but his body gesture seems oh so inviting. His school uniform half unbottom and Kise's eyes half-lidded tongues out licking his lips at the delicious sight. His body leaning close to the tealhead.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" They all cried out eyes trying to find the small figure of their phantom player. Who is already gone when the coach unwrapped her present.

* * *

**Aomine and Momoi's side**

"D-daiki! Look another book by Asakura! I received this book earlier this morning by post. You know since I had pre-ordered any work from her. Kyaa! I'm so excited that it felt like such a shame to open it and actually start reading it!" Momoi unexpectedly appears at Aomine's house who was relaxingly watching the television and got a mini-heart attack by the sudden intrusion.

"W-what the hell, Satsuki! Ring before you enter would you? Are you trying to kill me?" Aomine shouted at his childhood friend who is ignoring Aomine and happily tearing up the brown coloured wrapping. Aomine grunted and just turn back his attention at the television flashing a new ad.

"AHHH!" A terrified scream came from Momoi but Aomine paid no attention at any misfortune that befall upon Momoi this time because his eyes are glued to the ad flashing at the screen of the television and his body was frozen on the spot.

"W-what t-he f-fuck? K-Kise? T-Tetsu?" Aomine sputtered.

* * *

**Midorima's side**

_This so bad. Cancer is placing on the 12th seat for luck today. I still haven't found my lucky item. A new book released on this very date? I have been to at least 10 bookstores!_

"Um, excuse me." Midorima walked up to one of the workers at the bookstore. "Is there any book that was possibly released today?" Midorima asked the female worker who seems to be thinking for awhile before he face lits up.

"Yes, indeed sir. It's a book written by a famous author called Asakura. Would you like to look at one, sir?" The female smirked.

"No need. I would like to buy the book please. Not like it's urgently important." Midorima said.

"Alright, follow me to the cashier. I'll hand you the book there."

The worker put the book inside the paper bag before Midorima had even take a quick glance at the cover of the book. Not like he cared. It's just a lucky item he would need for the day.

Midorima made his way home and was greeted by his younger sister, a middle schooler.

"Welcome back nii-san. What's in that paper bag?" Sakura Midorima asked stealing the paper bad from her older brother.

"Oi, careful. Give it back, Sakura. That's my lucky item for the day!" His little sister took no heed of him and took out the item from the paper bag.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Midorima closed his ears when his sister let out a squeal of a fangirl. "OMG, nii-san! Look it's Kise Ryouta. At that new boy. He is so cute. They make an adorable couple in that picture, nee?" Sakura Midorima jumped excitedly and shoved the book right in front of his eyes.

"W-what, Kise?" Midorima took the book and examine the cover, front and back. Then his brain started to dysfunction.

* * *

**Murasakibara's side**

His bag of chips are now crushed in his hand as he saw the ad at one of the huge television on some certain huge building. In the ad it was two person he knew all to well. Kise Ryouta and _his_ Kuroko Tetsuya. The first part of the ad he was quite startled when he saw Kuroko but thought nothing of it but when the second part of the ad flashed right through his eyes...Kise trying to kiss his Kuro-chin then Kuro-chin was the one to make the first move.

The giant radiated dangerous energy. The passerby quickly walked away and within seconds the space around 2 meter radius from the giant was empty even though the place was bustling with people.

"Kise-chin is getting to far now."

* * *

**Akashi's side**

Akashi was reading a business book in his hand at the living room. But the huge television was turned on as to let some sound enter his brain. Though he just ignored the incoherent words from the story and ads coming from the televison until...

"Hn..K-Kise-kun." A whimpering voice broke. A voice belonging to his precious thing. Belonging to _him._

_That voice should be crying out my name! _Akashi. Rewind back the ad and look at the the ad from the beginning.

He watched carefully every single move made by Ryouta and Tetsuya. The kiss already angered him but the sight of the saliva connecting to each of the two's lips, meaning the two just shared a very passionate and sensual kiss...shall we pray for the safety of the residence in that huge mansion?_  
_

"Ryouta. You had just stepped over the boundary."

* * *

**Kise, Kuroko and Fuyumi's side.**

"Fuyumicchi! I thought you said it's a wordless ad?"

"Ah, about that. Well the director wants to put that single sentence since...how she put it..'It's just too sensual, it'll be a waste to not use it.' she said."

"..." Kuroko kept quiet and kept drinking his milkshake.

"Kurokocchi, say something!"

"Something."

"Not like that." Kise pouted.

"...We can't do anything about it anymore, Kise-kun."

* * *

***Cries* I'm so happy I'm able to update new chapter so soon even though if the characters are messed up.**

**Disclaimer is like such a hurtful reality so no thanks. It's very clear anyway that Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. It'll turn into a yaoi anime if it is mine.**


	5. Drama Meeting

**NyanpireKuro said she wanted to see Kagami's reaction since I didn't put one up. But actually when I wrote about the basketball team I kinda included Kagami as well. But I guess I should write in a bit detail for Kagami. Oh and other thing...I'm sorry mking Mitobe talked...I forgot that the name one that doesn't talk is Mitobe his name. *bows* sorry for such mistakes.**

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

_Curse that blonde monkey bastard! How dare he touch Kuroko and posing such a suggestive pose too! I swear if I see that bastard I'll shred him into unrecognizeable form!_

_Wait!_

_Why do I care so much anyway...who cares what Kuroko does. I don't care what Kuroko does but I don't like that bastard touching my Kuroko. Kuroko is **my** partner and shadow. Shadow and light cannot be separated. That aside why does Kuroko agree to such things any way? Ugh! Can anything get bad enough then the cover?_

As if to answer Kagami's question an ad flash on his tv right after he turned it on. At first the picture was just two lips on close up with a saliva connecting them. But then the camera moved a bit further showing the faces of the actors in the ad as the tealhead whimpers Kise's name. The red hair was filled with anger...and jealousy?!

Though he doesn't understand why does he feel jealous, why is he mad? The rage that washed over him now went right pass the friendship level he thought he held for the tealhead.

* * *

"Maybe I should skip school tomorrow." Kuroko said to himself as he feed Nigou.

Then he went back to the living room and opened his bag taking out the document Fuyumi gave him and inspect it. Kuroko filled them one by one after reading thoroughly. All was done in less than 10 minutes since he is fast-reader. Putting back the documents and proceeded to bed.

"Ah! An e-mail from Kise-kun." Kuroko opened the text and read it.

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Kurokocchi, Fuyumicchi told us to meet her at the main company building tomorrow. Kurokocchi doesn't know where is it, nee? I'll pick up Kurokocchi at 7 so we can go together~! Nee, nee?_

_To:Kise Ryouta_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: Tomorrow_

_That'll be a big help Kise-kun. Thanks for notifyng me. Good night, Kise-kun._

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re:re:Tomorrow_

_Kurokocchi wish me good night! I'm soooo happpyyy! Good Night to you too Kurokocchi! Please have sweet dreams about us 3_

_To:Kise Ryouta_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: re: re:re:Tomorrow_

_Die._

* * *

Kuroko slipped on his shoes ready to go out and wait for Kise outside his apartment. Kuroko sighed as he tried to ruffle back his bedhead without any successful attempts. Kuroko turned the door knob and open the door which banged unto someone that had been standing at the other side of the door. A tall young blonde-haired male lying on the floor clutching his nose.

"K-Kise-kun! G-gomen."

"K-Kurokocchi, good morning!" The blonde greeted as he stood back up and flashed a blinding smile despite his throbbing forehead and aching nose. "Ready? Let's go? Fuyumicchi said you don't have to go to school today. She already notify your school so don't worry."

Kuroko just nodded silently and followed Kise. Both of them were silent which surprises Kuroko for Kise is always noisy and never stop blabbering. Kuroko put his hand together and began rubbing them together trying to create warmth. Somehow he felt a little bit cold.

Kuroko blow on his hand from the cold air. Kise saw this took off his right glove gave to Kuroko.

"What would one glove do Kise-kun? My other hand would still freeze."

"Just wear this one Kurokocchi on right hand Kurokocchi. I'll keep you other hand warm." Kise grinned.

Kuroko shrugged and wear the glove on his right hand and then look expectantly on Kise not knowing how will he do just what he said just now when Kise took his left hand with his bare right hand brought it close to his lips and blew warm air. Much warmer than his own breath. Then Kise shove their hands into his coat pocket.

Kuroko's face displayed emotion one of that paralyzed and a hint of blush as Kise's gesture and Kuroko for the first time just let Kise do what he wanted and felt Kise's fingers intertwine with his.

* * *

"Fuyumicchi! We're here." The blonde ran towards the manager and dragged Kuroko along as his hand was still holding tightly unto Kuroko's hand when he as being chased by his fans earlier.

As usual none of the people notices Kuroko at all so Kise had to hold Kuroko's hand pretty tightly so that they don't get separated.

"Hnm...Kise-kun. You're late. Kuroko..." Her eyes look at Kise silently asking where is the tealhead.

"So mean Fuyumicchi. Kuroko is right here." Kise pouted and hold Kuroko's small figure up so Kuroko's face was face-to-face with the manager.

"Kise-kun. Please put me down."

"Ara~ Gomen Tetsuya. Didn't see you there. We have a meeting with the director of the movie soon and they will assign you the role and discuss some bit as to the schedule and locations of the shooting.

"Souka."

"Hai, kochira koso." The manager said and and lead the way as the two boys trailed closely behind her. "Tetsuya. Have you finished fill in the documents?"

"Ah, hai. Dozo."

"Arigatou." Fuyumi took the document and kept in her handbag and stopped in front of a door. "We're here. Now, Ryouta please act professional. Tetsuya...just go along the flow."

"Hai."

When they walked in they let the manager do talking only when the manager told them to introduce themselves did Kise spoke.

"Kise Ryouta, modelling career, 16 years old. Goes to Kaijou High." Kise flash his camera smile.

"Yoroshiku, Kise. Glad to be working with you in this drama. Ryuu Hakichi, director for this drama series, 28." The man shook hands with Kise before glancing around. "I thought you said there's two main actors coming, Fuyu." Ryuu said.

"Ano...Kuroko Tetsuya, 16, Seirin High." A boy appearing out of nowhere. Send the director and others not knowing of him froze before screaming in shock.

"Huwaa, that gave me a fright. Since when were you here?" Ryuu look at the short boy incredulously.

"I came in with Kise-kun and Fuyumi-san."

"Eh?"

"Hahaha, it's normal director Ryuu. Even I still gets shock but it sometimes." Kise laughed it off.

"Souka. Well then let's get on with the meeting. Please take a seat."

"Well, so I'm sure some of you know that the title of this series is Hatsukoi. 'First Love'. The drama is about two males who will soon fall in love with each other. Kise will hold the role of Shou Ryouichiiru and Kuroko will hold the role of Mizuki Sei. Shour Ryouichiiru is a college student whilst Mizuki Sei is a high school student." The director summarize.

"Hai, so well the I've gone through the series and the locations that we will be shooting at shouldn't be a problem. College grounds, high school grounds, library, and a few apartments. For the first 10 episodes. 11-15th episodes shooting will be held a hot spring and mountain terrain and a rainforest. 16-23 same as before. 24-27 at a beach. 28-33 at inside office."

"Alright, so from 1-10 episode will mainly focus on the two. 12th episode a new person come in. Who is to be a childhood friend of Shou and taken a liking towards Mizuki and will continue appearing onwards. 16th 2 new transfer students join in Mizuki's class and will be appearing onwards. 24 Mizuki gains a new friend and would be around only until 27. 28-33 focuses on the main and the others still having appearance had moved on."

"Heh, so this story revolves around Mizuki. Well though before we do the filming I would like to do a short test on the two." The director said. "Hanami, gave them the storyline script." An assistant rushed towards Kise and Ryouta handing them a set of thick papers. "Memorize everything from page 1-60. In a week I'll choose one scene from those pages."

"Eh? B-but. That's-" Kise started to protest. He is new in this there is no way he can memorize 60 pages of lines and actions in just a week. He still has photoshoot and basketball practice. Not to mention school."

"Alright, I have no problem with that." Kuroko replied calmly.

"Excellent. Now read the whole script in order to understand the story and the character your playing. Once you've grasped your character role then you start my task given to you."

Kuroko nodded and Kise groaned.

* * *

"Uwaah! Now I'll be even more of a mess then before. Not to mention homeworks. And my trashed room." Kise complaint hugging Kuroko from the back as they sat at the lobby of the company.

"Nee, Kise-kun. Why don't you stay at my place for awhile? It'll be easier." Kuroko suggested. Face still emotionless as ever.

"EH?! Are you for real, Kurokocchi?"

"Uhn, but you have to cook though and follow my daily routine if there is no work."

"I get to sleep at Kurokocchi's house. Kurokocchi invited me. Ureshii!" Kise hugged Kuroko even tighter making the tealhead kid blue and paler than usual.

"K-Kise-kun. Y-you're choking me."

"Ah! Gomen, Kurokocchi." Kise lets go of Kuroko and bowed his head several time though he was still smiling lips and eyes.

* * *

**Kaijou and Seirin is pretty close, right? At least compared to the others...sorry if this chap is boring. I intend to write longer and earlier but...I feel asleep in front of the laptop while typing O.o and my brain fuse is burned up from writing with a sleepy brain.**

**Me: *Dozes off***

**Akashi: Now I can kill you, author. How dare you didn't make an AkaKuro scene! My word is absolute! *snip-snip- sound of scissors clashing against each others steel.***


	6. Oh well

**Yay! Again! New chapter. XD**

* * *

"Kise-kun, are you done yet? The last rains going to leave us if we don't hurry."

"J-just a second Kurokocchi." Kise yelled out from his room to the waiting Kuroko at the living room. "Okay, I'm set." The blonde came rushing and ...so bright.

"Hnm. Okay. Let's go." Kuroko stood up from the couch and stretched. He us feeling so sleepy and quite tired. Plus he haven't taken a bath yet since early that morning. Kuroko walked to the front door slipped in his shoes and held the door open waiting and looking at Kise expectantly. "Hurry up, Kise-kun. I'm feeling so sweaty. I wanna take a bath." Kuroko yawned.

"A-ah! G-gomen." Kise scrambled up to Kuroko and out of his apartment. "Is it really okay though for me to sleep over at your house during the weekdays, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked as the walked towards the train station.

"Yeah. It'll be a nice change for me and Nigou to have a roommate." Kuroko replied, yawning again.

"S-sorry for making you follow me here. You must have been sleepy."

"Ahn. Be quiet Kise-kun." Kuroko rubbed his eye using his left hand.

_k-k-kawaii! _Kise was strucked by the cupid of Kuroko's kawaiiness blushed and pouted at being told to shut up.

* * *

"Nigou~ okaiiri." Kuroko greeted Nigou sleepily.

Nigou replied with a cute 'arf' towards Kise and jumping in circles. As if begging to be patted and he wasn't disappointed.

"N...Kise-kun. I forgot to mention that I only have one bed. I'll take the couch. You can sleep on the bed."

"E-e-eh? I don't want to get special treatment. Couch is fine with me." Kise argued.

"You'll end up with a strain neck. At least with my small figure will fit the couch perfectly."

"B-but-"

"Fine. We'll both share the bed. Period." Kuroko said and went inside his room.

Kuroko locked the door and the still stunned Kise was frozen at the hallway. A feww minutes later Kuroko came out in his pajamas and look at the still frozen Kise.

"What are you doing, Kise-kun? Hurry up. I'm sleepy. Don't keep me up all night waiting." Kuroko yawned again and Kise snapped out of his trance.

"U-uh hai, Kurokocchi." Kise-kun laughed, somewhat nervously.

Kise walked in to Kuroko's bedroom and looked at the surrounding. It was so neat. And blue. The wall was painted with a color almost like the colour of his hair. Some of the furnitures are the color of light grey, white and others that harmonize with the surrounding.

"Uwaah, you have so many books, Kurokocchi!"

"Souka? But that is so little Kise-kun." Kuroko replied.

'No, Kurokocchi. Two shelves that is filled from top which reaches the ceiling and bottom on the floor without one small space ain't little.' Kise thought then he shaked his head and turn to look at Kuroko.

"W-we're really sleeping on the same bed?" Kise gulped.

"Hnn? Climb over, Kise-kun." Kuroko was sitting at the single bed edging little by little to make some space for Kise.

"Umm...okay."

The next morning Kuroko found himself being cuddled by the blonde model. The blonde's arm around was hard to out from as if it was holding something so precious and irreplaceable Kuroko noted.

And you what? Kuroko actually blushed. And he does not know why.

* * *

**Maji Burger**

"Daiki, Satsuki. You're the last one to arrive but since the promised meeting was suppose to be around 5 and it's only 4:59 I'll let it slide. Shintarou, please put your katana somewhere else and not on the table. Atsushi, ...go buy a snack and eat."

"Why are we here, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked. Taking out a bag of chips miraculously out of nowhere.

"I am correct to guess that you guys have either seen the ad or the.." Akashi slammed a book on top of the table and the others flinch. "cover of this book?"

Before anyone was able to say anything a voice greeted them. "Yo, what are you- Why do you have that book!" Kagami yelled. Then he trudged towards the Miracles and stared at them (only Momoi was affected) "Do you guys know anything about this?"

"Ah, Taiga. You know nothing of this? Such shame."

"What are you guys doing gathering here?" Kagami asked, suspicious.

"We're on a meeting of this big issue." Snip. Snip. The sound of menacing scissors snipping the book into tiny pieces.

"Aka-chan. That's my book!" Momoi cried. She haven't got time to read it yet. Because everytime she saw the cover all she could do was daydream of yaoi scene of Kuroko Tetsuya. And Kise! Her OTP!

"Are you defying me, Satsuki?" The scissor glint evilly at her.

"N-NO!"

"What are we going to do, Aka-chin~? Kise-chin is going to steal Kuro-chin away." Murasakibara said softly.

"Do you have a plan, Akashi? Not like I'm bothered by it."

"Still got time to be a tsundere don't you, froggy megane." Kagami said with a mouth full of burgers.

"I'm not a tsundere."

"Yes you are, Midorima. Akashi, don't you have something planned about Kise and Tetsu?"

"Don't worry, Aomine. I have employed us to Kise's company -that includes you Taiga- and it seems like Tetsuya had employed there as Kise's partner. Satsuki shall be our manager."

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 6 done. How about that? Kyahaha. Chapter 7 coming up tomorrow**

**Kise: Rakshacchi, nande? Why must they interrupt my bonding time with Kurokocchi? *Cries***

**Kuroko: Die, Kise-kun.**

**Me: Don't worry Ryoucchan. KiKuro is my OTP. **

**Next chapter will be twice longer. I promise! Sorry for the short chapter.**


	7. Important AN & Omake

**Sorry not a chapter. I just wanna ask something before I wrote chapter 7.**

**I did mention that the ratings may changed right? I wanna write some smut scenes. Would it be alright with you guys?**

**I'll give a warning beforehand when the smut scenes about to start where it ends in case any of you wanna escape that part. So do you guys think I should write some lemon? Because I can definitely add more conflict to this story with this. X3**

**Anyways...not gonna update 7th chapter until I got three replies regarding of this.**

**Ciao.**

* * *

**Omake.**

"Okay, keep on with that pose. Hold it. Done. That's the last picture." The photographer said and Kise distanced himself from the female model who seem to be clinging on him like for dear life and ran towards Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI~ Huwaa. I thought that girl was going to choke me to death." Kise cried doing what he said the female model did to him towards Kuroko.

"Ignite Pass." Kuroko did an Ignite Pass on Kise's abdomen making Kise let go of him and crouched to the ground clutching on his pitiful stomach.

"Kurokocchi~ so mean~ What's that for?"

"For kissing the girls temple and look at her with such eyes." Kuroko thought. Or so he thought. =w=

"Is Kurokocchi jealous?" Kise grinned.

"..."

"Kyaaa~ Kurokocchi is jealous! So cute -ssu~" Kise hugged Kuroko and pecked his lips before running away.

Kuroko stood there frozen. With his cheeks flaming.

* * *

**Well I wrote this as an apology. Because this ain't a chapter. Gomen.**


	8. Test

**I'm not going to do straight out full make love session in this chap O.o Oh no way. They still have a long to go. I'm just putting bits here and there...I think. I'll change the rating soon. I asked now because a sudden idea popped up in my head but not yet. Not now anyway.**

**You know I thought a few people are going to be against the idea of smut scenes but none did. Hahaha you guys are soooo... =w= You know what I was trying tosay. Shishishsishishi.**

* * *

"I'm not a kid and my name is Mizuki Sei." The boy said looking slightly annoyed but covered it up pretty good with a deadpanned expression.

"But you're so short." Kise said giggling.

Kuroko sighed and somewhat threw his script paper on the coffee table beside him. They had been practicing the line of the story over and over again. Kuroko had read the entire story and had grasped the character of Mizuki Sei. Who is a timid kind of person. Doesn't mingle around people much but always seems to be reading people's emotions, a good observer. Love is something he does not understand but a curious boy he is, not good at lying when pressured or if the question is a dead-on.

They had 3 days life but despite having memorize most of the lines needed Kise still haven't got the grasp of his character.

"Kise-kun, I said this before but Ryouichiiru is rude or at least sadistic at the beginning and gradually softens as he falls for Mizuki." Kuroko said and sighed softly. He even had grasped the role of Ryouichiiru to help Kise in his drama. Perhaps Kise is just wasn't made for acting.

"But I don't understand. How could he like someone if he acts so rude to that person in the beginning." Kise whined. He had memorize the lines needed already but he still doesn't know how to act as the said character.

"You barely acknowledge me in Teikou until you saw my play with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko reasoned. "You can use that concept."

"Mou, they should have said in here how to act -ssu~" Kise pouted. Looking at the script.

"The act is up to the actor and if the actor fails it's up to the director."

"This so much trouble -ssu!" Kise cried for the umpteenth time and Kuroko just sighed again and went through his lines once more. To Kuroko it had been fun and he had discovered another talent of his besides basketball and low-presence (Which is a gift and a curse at the same time) and that is in acting.

* * *

The director had called them to a room where it was empty save for a long table and three chairs where the director of the drama and two other people are sitting. The director looked through the script paper randomly.

"Hn, go over scene 4 act 6. Then scene 2 act 3. Laslt, go over scene 5 act 5." The director ordered and the three of the judges look at them expectantly.

Kuroko looked calm and composed while Kise gulped in nervousness. Kise eyed Kuroko in worry. He didn't want to fail but he is sure Kuroko could make it. Kuroko had a natural talent.

"Kise-kun?"

"Yes, Kurokocchi?" Kise gave Kuroko a sheepish smile.

"Don't think too much." Kuroko said simply and he took a deep breath.

"How can you say you like me. I'm a man. So are you." Ryouichiiru exclaimed. Repulsed by the idea that a friend he had acquainted not to long ago liked him in a romantic way.

"Feeling like love doesn't look at the physical! I love you of who you are, Ryouichiiru." Mizuki was disheartened at the repulsed look Ryouichiiru to him. He just like this person so much it is hard to bear. You could call it love at first sight or whatever but Mizuki knows there's a connection between them. Why can't he see it? Why can't Ryouichiiru see it?

Ryouichiiru cringed away from Mizuki's reaching hand. "Don't touch me you homo-freak! Don't ever talk to me again, get it!" Ryouichiiru spat and walked away from the scene entirely as if avoiding an incurable disease who is now crying heartily on the ground, trying to look small.

"I-I thought he loved me too." Mizuki laughed sadly and somewhat madly. "How naive I can be?"

When the act had stopped they feel the pregnant silence enveloping the whole room. The judges and their manager had worn a different expression then before. The director had an amazed and impressed facial plastered on his face. The other judge a female were crying at the scene which seems so real that she couldn't help her overflowing emotions. She could feel the feelings conveyed from the stage act.

The other judge a male had a surprised look. His jaw hanging loose and then he pursed his lips together and began to write something frantically. Muttering incomprehensible things. Their manager was shock beyond belief. Then she composed herself to a smug look and shot it at the director.

"Hey, we keep bumping to each other lately haven't we?" Ryouichiiru grinned at the sight of Mizuki and took a seat in front of him.

Mizuki didn't mind the intruder and kept reading his book. Libraries is a place meant for reading or knowledge gathering and searching not a place fore chit-chat or empty conversation.

"Hey, don't ignore me you little brat. Respect your elders, will you." Ryouichiiru frowned and somehow act like Hyuuga in clutch-mode.

Mizuki close his book shut and stare at the person in front of him. Yes they had bumped into each other a lot lately. Doesn't mean he wanted to know him. He much preferred to be by himself. And so he said. "What do you want, senpai?"

"How rude. Can't a peaceful talk happen with you?" ryouichiiru raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"This is a library not a cafe." Mizuki said simply.

"Hm, then let's go to the cafe. I'll buy you a drink." Ryouichirru gave a small grin and stood up signaling for Mizuki to follow and with no choice Mizuki relented and followed behind.

The others didn't say anything so the two high school student shrugged and continued the last scene needed to be act.

"You're jealous." Mizuki said simply. Walking towards a sullen figure in front of him sitting on the ground.

"Why should I be? Your not my lover. Not even my friend."

"Not even a friend. I didn't realize you've demean our friendship so much. You're the first to approach me too, you know." Mizuki chuckled at the memory. "How cruel, to think that your my first friend. Ah well, if so then I have no need to console a stranger. I shall be taking my leave now, senpai." Mizuki turned and take a step when Ryouichiiru grabbed his wrist pulled him back that he toppled back into Ryouichiiru's waiting lap.

"S-senpai? Wha-" Mizuki can't speak no more as he was frozen and his eyes went wide when he felt Kise/Ryouichiiru's lips against his. It was a chaste kiss at best but it still shock Kuroko/Mizuki. Because then Kise/Ryouichiiru said lowly in a haze tone. "Don't ever leave me."

* * *

**Okay. Let me explain something first. When they're in character I shall use the cast names to show that they're character. When I Kise/Ryou or Kuroko/Mizuki that means they're both. They're still character but what they're doing at that time affect them as them as well...get it? If don't then pm me or just ask in reviews.**

**Sorry I updated this one a bit late. I was suppose to write this up and update yesterday...but well extreme activities in the jungle from morning till evening took a huge toll on me. But it sure was fun especially 'Skytrex' activity. Involving my phobia but also something I like. =w= I'm afraid of heights but I like playing flying fox XD**

**So enjoy this one and let me rest my mind and body again since I'm pretty much still exhausted. But damn I can't keep my fingers a way from this story long enough or my mind either.**


	9. A New Model

**Written out of whim. Also since tomorrow is Halloween I might update or might not. It depends. Well I still need a break once in awhile and my body still felt immensely sore. (And my mother is so not helping .)**

Kuroko had felt so weird after the kissing scene. Definitely. They may slept on the same bed the night before but kissing is different then sleeping side by side on a bed. Kuroko barely voiced a word towards Kise.

It's not like he felt repulsed. But something deep in him stirred and it made feel uneasy. Kuroko figured being with Kise will trigger that feeling. But it's not like the feeling he felt was something bad. But it made him feel concious around said blond. The feeling felt strange and he wants to avoid it but curious of what it is. Dare he venture deeper?

"I need to go to school tomorrow." Kuroko decided. Maybe going to school and practicing basketball will clear his mind. Yeah, that should help.

* * *

"Alright, no more breaks. We've already skipped 2 days of practice. So I'll be tripling your training menu today. Kagami! You're late! And where is Kuroko?" The coach shrieked.

"The hell I know. Haven't seen him for 3 days." Kagami groaned.

"Actually Kagami-kun, it's 2 days." Said Kuroko.

"Huh? Oh rea- WAAH! KUROKO!" Kagami started to say then jumped from the shock. "Where did you come from?"

"I was with you this whole day, Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned. He had been in the class, eating at the cafeteria sitting in front of Kagami (well he sat there first then Kagami came along), he even walked behind Kagami-kun to basketball practice.

"EHH?!" Kagami shouted.

"Really, how idiotic can you be, Bakagami!" Riko hit Kagami's head with her legendary paper fan.

"I'm not an idot." Kagami shouted denying the fact.

"Don't shout at your seniors." Hyuuga kicked the back of the Seirin's ace player.

The others not involved in the scene sweatdropped. But then Koganei turned his mind from the scene to Kuroko.

"Kuroko! How come your at the cover of the book and in the ad! Don't you feel weird kissing another guy? How does it feel like? You look so hot in the cover and ad!" Koganei half-said half-yelled.

"You ask if kissing another guy is weird. Don't you feel weird saying another guy 'hot', Koganei-kun?" Kuroko answered.

"But it's the truth, right coach?" Koganei threw a question towards the bickering people.

Riko hearing her name and saw Koganei investigating Kuroko immediately jumped at Kuroko (not like that) and threw in her question. "Kuroko, why are you in those cover and ad?!"

"Um, Kise-kun asked for my help since his modelling partner that time had other matters." Kuroko asked simply.

"What off those ad? Who initiated the kiss? Oh my god the ads are so amazing. You're a natural, Kuroko." Riko fangirled.

"Thank you, Aida-san."

"Are you going to keep doing this whole thing?"

"I'm Kise's partner in the industry now."

Silence then... "...EHHHH?!"

But Kagami gave no reaction and just bounced the ball over and over again since he already knew.

* * *

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise yelled as he entered Kuroko's apartment trying to glomp Kuroko who moved aside at the last moment and Kise came crashing with the floor head-first.

"Okaiiri, Kise-kun." Kuro replied.

Kise then recovered from his fall and turned towards Kuroko in a _seiza_ position. Imaginary dog tails wagging and perking dog ears can be seen. "Nee nee, Kurokocchi. Tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have work. Let's go on a date."

"I have a photoshoot tomorrow, Kise-kun. The manager won't let me bail out of this one." Kuroko said simply. Ignoring the dog-like Kise and petted Nigou who was curling on his lap who climb on him when he took a seat on the couch.

"Eh? Then how about we go after the photoshoot -ssu?"

Kuroko shrugged.

* * *

"Ah, Tetsuya. You came early. Ryouta, are you here to accompany Tetsuya?" The manager acknowledge Kuroko and Kise. Truth be told she wouldn't have noticed Kuroko if it weren't for Kise clinging onto him.

"Yeah, we're going on a date later." Kise grinned seemingly happy by that. He really can't wait even though he wasn't sure what they're gonna do. Just go with the flow maybe.

"Fuyumi-san, can you elaborate more of this photoshoot?" Kuroko asked ignoring whatever Kise had said and the fact the Kise's arms is wrapped around his slender waist.

"Well, alright. I'll explain along the way." Fuyumi said and pressed the elevator button. "Well the photoshoot is to promote a perfume i think _La Claude_ it's meant for men. Your modeling partner I think shall be a new boy a scout took in. His name is Sakurai Ryou."

"Sakurai Ryou?" Kuroko frowned remembering a certain player from Touou, Hyuuga called Apologetic Mushroom, whatever that means. He quicken his pace and when he arrived at the set indeed he saw the said boy in mind.

"Sakurai-san." Kuroko called. Kuroko walked toward Sakurai leaving the manager and Kise far behind discussing about some other stuff Kuroko would not care, at least not yet anyway.

"Ah, Kuroko-san. It is nice to see you here." Sakurai turned to look at the phantom player. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I caused for this photoshoot."

"You're here early." Kuroko said simply.

"I'm sorry for arriving earlier then you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He bowed again and again.

"Say sorry again and I'll use my ignite pass on you."

"Uwaah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kuroko sighed. He ruffled his own hair before doing so to the bowing boy. "Stop saying sorry. Be more confident in yourself." Kuroko showed Sakurai one of his rare smile that kept the boy awestruck. "I imagine you'll look better with a air of confidence." Kuroko gave a small friendly smirk.

Somehow Sakurai can pull out his strings that bind his feelings and expressions. For Kuroko he had just gained a new great friend but for Sakurai it is love.

* * *

**Hahaha XD I decided to add a new competiton besides the GoM. So tell me. Did any of you guys saw this when I mentioned the photoshoot and a partner? Or did you guys think it would be one of the GoM or Kagami? Hahaha XD**

**Anyway Sakurai will be very OOC.**


	10. Bathroom

"Ano, Kuroko-san?" A voice called to him as he was resting after the photoshoot. It might be fun and all but the light and heat really are just too intense.

"Hnm? Sakurai-kun? Can I help you with something?"

"Uhh, I was wondering if you have any plans after the shoot. Sorry for asking." Sakurai bowed which irritated Kuroko a lot.

"I have a date with Kise-kun. And stop bowing and saying sorry it irritates me to no end."

"S-sor-" Sakurai was about to bow again but Kuroko gave a sharp glare...well the expression didn't change but the intense stare from the glacial blue eyes are quite hard to handle. "Date with Kise-san?" Sakurai immediately improvised his sentence.

"Yeah. Though I can't find him anywhere." Kuroko said as if it is a no trouble.

"Ano, I think I saw Kise-san leaving the building minutes ago. He seems a bit down."

"Well that's a first." Kuroko wondered why. Kise didn't talk to him after the photoshoot but instead he disappeared off to who knows where. Kise always happy and cheerful and jumping all around fussing over the littlest thing possible.

"Ano-" Sakurai started again when Kuroko cut him off.

"Well since Kise-kun bailed out do you want to company me instead?" Kuroko asked out of whim. He was actually looking forward to the date since he hadn't really walked around and do something in awhile without involving basketball. He needs a break. Since Kise had walked out of the date he asked Sakurai since he still wants to walk around but not alone. Another person would add more fun to it.

"Sure!" Sakurai brightens up. No longer fidgety or nervous. Well...the butterflies are still there.

* * *

Kuroko was waiting for Sakurai outside the building when his phone rang to which he answer quickly without looking at the caller's ID.

"Kurokocchi~? Gomen but I have to postpone our date today. Can we go someday else -ssu~?" It was Kise and Kuroko wondered why didn't Kise tell him why isn't he going to make it. Usually he gives tons of reasons and excuses.

"It's fine. Sakurai will go with me today instead." Kuroko replied.

"WHAT?! Kurokocchi is on a date with someone else! How dare he stole my spot!" Kise half-yelled exasperatedly. Kuroko winced at the loud and unusual tone of voice from Kise. He is not use to Kise acting up like this.

"I'm the one who asked Sakurai-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko might be a good observer but he doesn't get it. Kise's new behaviour.

"Why?~" Kise-kun cried and somehow Kuroko does not like making Kise like that. Upset.

"I want to hang around." Kuroko answered simply then Sakurai appeared and waved at him tentatively to which Kuroko waved back expressionlessly. "See ya later or tonight, whichever comes first. Ja." Kuroko hanged up.

"Sorry for making you wait so long." Sakurai bowed apologetically. Kuroko ruffled his hair.

"It's fine. Let's go."

"Hai!" Sakurai straightened up and flashed a bright smile. Kuroko nodded. His lips slightly curved up.

"Let's go to a cafe first. I'm hungry."

"I know a cafe nearby that sells great milkshakes." Sakurai adds in happily.

"Let's go there." Kuroko now really wanted to smile at the mention of his favourite food/drink, whichever.

* * *

"Well thanks for today, Sakurai-kun. It's been fun." Kuroko gave a small smile. Indeed. His facial muscle doesn't seems so frozen with Sakurai.

"Y-yeah." Sakurai said dazed by the smile. "Ano- Kuroko-san. Can you call me by my name? With no honorifics." Sakurai's finger fidget and Sakurai looked down giving an image of a high school girl.

"Sure. Then, Ryou, you have to call me by name as well." _I feel like having a little brother. _Kuroko wanted to chuckle at that thought but instead he smirked.

"H-hai! T-Tet-Tetsuya, see you anytime s-soon." Sakurai gave another bow before they both went their separate ways home.

Well Kuroko is practically already in front of his apartment since Sakurai had insisted to drop him off since he lives around the area. 4-kilometre radius around Kuroko's apartment area. Well at least that is what Kuroko is informed of. Kuroko looked up to his apartment from below and saw a flash of blonde.

Kuroko walked up the stairs to his apartment and saw that Kise-kun had been sitting on the floor with his back against the door to his apartment. Then Kise turned to look at him and gave a small smile. His face seems to be flushed. When Kise said something his teeth chattered making Kuroko wondered how long had he been waiting outside like that.

"Kurokocchi~ You're late!" Kise pointed out half-accusing.

"How long have you been outside? Like that?" Well Kise also brings out his emotions and expressions. But most are shock, worry and a weird feeling he didn't dare venture to.

"Hnm? 4 hours maybe. I came here as usual. 7 pm -ssu~" Kise still manage a weak chuckle. "Open the door, Kurokocchi~ I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Kise pouted half-heartedly.

"You're crazy." Kuroko said. Kuroko crouched near Kise and touched his hand. Freezing cold. Kuroko shouldered Kise and opened the door to his apartment and threw him on the couch. "Kise-kun, can you move? Wait, here. I'll ready the bath tub with hot water. You're freezing."

"What? I think I'll just sleep here, Kurokocchi. I'm sooooo tired -ssu." Kise said wanting to drift off to slumber.

"Kise-kun, don't sleep. You'll wake up with a high fever." Kuroko frowns. Kuroko went to the bath and readied the hot bath then he walked back to Kise and dragged him to the bath.

Kise felt exhausted and too feverish. "Kurokocchi, you don't have to be so deeply concerned off me." Kise tried to push Kuroko away from helping him tried to balance himself standing and walked to the bathroom but just one step he took without Kuroko shouldering him he stumbled backwards. Luckily Kuroko managed to steadied him before Kise fell.

"I can help myself. Besides fever isn't the end of the world. Who cares if I caught a little fever?"

"Kise-kun don't be stubborn. You're fans would be worried about you. I would also be worried. Kise's health is not a light matter. So stop being such a jealous brat."

"Jealous brat?!" Kise frowned.

"Yes, if you want to go on a date. We'll go someday later. You can see almost every night and always at the company during the drama. So don't whine over a date." Kuroko lectured walking and dragging Kise to the bathroom and throw him well put him down next to the tub. "Can you do the rest yourself?"

Kise nodded dumbly and tried to unbutton his jacket but his fingers are a bit to frozen and shaking. Kuroko sighed. "Leave it. I'll help." Kuroko muttered. He then stood on his knee and helped unbutton Kise's jacket. Then his buttoned up shirt and then Kuroko hesitantly pulled off Kise's shirt exposing the taut abs and well-framed chest.

Kuroko face heated up and thankful that Kise's eyes are closed from the fatigue. Then his eyes dropped to Kise's lower half. Right...he can't dump Kise in hot water still wearing his expensive jeans. Kuroko fumbled with the zipper and Kise's eyes snapped open.

"K-Kurokocchi. What are you doing?" Kise asked, flustered.

"Stripping you." Kuroko answered bluntly. Though he can't cover up the blush. "We need to get you into the hot water."

"I-I can do it myself Kurokocchi."

"You can barely unbutton your shirt." Kuroko rolled his eyes. Once the button and the zipper was undone Kuroko slipped his hand in the trousers and pushed it down. Accidentally Kuroko's hand brushed over something and Kise gasped, Kuroko eyes widen at that. Kuroko looked at Kise's flushed face now more flushed than before. Kuroko saw that Kise had a slight hard-on and gulped, unsure of what to make out of it. But didn't avert his gaze.

"S-sorry." Kise said.

Kuroko then snapped out of his trance and continued slipping Kise's jeans off leaving Kise in only a pair of boxers. Kuroko threw the clothes to a corner in the bathroom and then again shouldered Kise. Kise avoided looking at Kuroko directly with his apparent blush on his face. Kise carefully got in the tub and nodded a thanks at Kuroko.

Kuroko stood there staring dumbly at the sight. Kise only his boxers, face flushed, eyes clouded, with the air humid and misty. Kuroko doubted that his heart ever beat this fast even with all the coach or even the fearful Akashi Seijurou's training regimen.

"I'll go and make some hot chocolate." Kuroko said and excused himself.

* * *

**Um...don't hate me. I don't know if this chapter is any good.**

**Sorry! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't mind flames. Anyway...I think I should make one of the GoM members appear soon.**

**Kise: Rakshacchi. Why won't you let it go further? *cries***

**Me: *sends a flying kick* Love needs to brew and blossom first!**

**Kuroko: *Drinks his vanilla milkshake***

* * *

**You know...I think my youngest brother has the potential to become tsundere Midorima when he grows up O.o**


	11. Trial

Really. Kuroko really wish he can use his Ignite Pass on Kise right now. But because he is sick he will have to forget his wish and TOOK CARE OF HIM! Kuroko groaned inwardly as he look back at the temperature of Kise's body on the thermometer or something. 39 degrees Celsius. He'd have to skip school again.

Kuroko glanced back at Kise lying on his bed breathing heavily through his mouth. Face red and sweating everywhere. Feeling burdened Kuroko changed the towel on Kise's forehead and soaked the one that's been dried in the bowl of cold water.

Then walking up he went to the kitchen look around unsurely and decided to call an expert. He took his cellphone scroll down the contacts until he found what he has been searching for and press the green button.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said when the other end of the lines pick up.

"Kuroko?" The voice groaned. Voice hoarse probably due to just waking up. "What do you want?"

"Kagami-kun just woke up. You're gonna be late for school." Kuroko said.

"Huh what?" Kagami said and then a long pause. "SHIT!"

"Please refrain yourself from screaming bad words into my ear, Kagami-kun." You can hear the tone of annoyance in his voice even though his face says nothing.

"Why'd call me this early in the morning anyway?" Kagami said, grunting.

"Ah, that could you teach me how to make porridge? Just give me the directions. And the ingredients. Kise-kun in sick."

"Porridge? You can't make something that easy? And why the hell are you taking care of the bastard?" Kagami yelled the last sentence and Kuroko flinched when his ear almost got deaf.

"If Kagami-kun doesn't want to help I can just message Mitobe-senpai."

"Fine. I'll tell you." _I should tell Kuroko that'll make that bastard suffer more._

"Don't mess-up the recipe, Kagami-kun."

"Hey! I didn't thought of that at all!" Kagami yelled, somewhat embarrassed for getting caught.

"Kagami-kun should get ready to school. Please message the directions to me. Thank you." Kuroko said then he hung up.

* * *

"Kise-kun? I've made a porridge." Kuroko said knocking the door before walking in.

"Kurokocchi...cook something for me?" Kise said changing his position to sit upright to eat. A small smile grace his lips and Kuroko felt like that this smile is better than the other smiles he has ever seen the blonde wearing. Much more sincere.

"Yes. Eat this pills after you've eaten you food." Kuroko put the tray on the bedside table before handing the bowl of porridge to Kise.

"Kurokocchi~ please feed me. My body feels so weak I might die." Kise whined and faked crying.

"Alright." Kuroko answered simply and surprising the blonde.

Kuroko took a chair and sit beside the bed. Kise just look at Kuroko still frozen and surprised. Scooping the porridge, blowing on it slowly to cool it down and his eyes so calm but looks so hazy. Then his eyes shifted to Kise who flinched at the penetrating gaze._  
_

Kise eats slowly, scoop by scoop, and Kuroko's gaze never lifted. Kise is worried if he did something wrong maybe, asking Kuroko to feed him. But in truth Kuroko just can't turn his gaze from his lips, opening slightly to slurp the porridge from the spoon he was holding.

"K-Kurokocchi? Are you mad? I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me." Kise started crying comically and Kuroko sweatdropped.

"Eat your medicine, Kise-kun." Kuroko handed Kise a few pills and a glass of water.

Kise took it and down the pills in one gulp and finishes his water. Putting that aside Kise still felt Kuroko's gaze on him. It makes him nervous but also makes him blush. Kuroko seems like he is mad but that expressionless face with a deep gaze is just so cute.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said and Kise looked at Kuroko with a questioning smile. "Kiss me." Kuroko said ever so passively.

"E-eh? K-Kurokocchi? W-what?" Kise sputtered, shocked from those two words that slip from the tealhead's lips. "W-why?"

"I like kissing with Kise-kun. I feel...strange." Kuroko look at Kise-kun unsurely. "Sorry, its a strange request. But I wanna feel it again. When Kise-kun kiss me I there's a feelings that seems mixed up of many. I don't know what was I feeling but it is a pleasant feeling."

"Kurokocchi~" And suddenly Kuroko was wrapped in Kise's arms. "Don't say such things that'll make me misunderstand. I still like Kurokocchi -ssu~ Don't give me false hopes -ssu~"

Kuroko chuckled. "You should move on from me. It's been years. And what do you mean false hope?" Kuroko looked up at Kise and frowned. He doesn't understand. Why is it since that first photoshoot he gets so uncomfortable just being near Kise but hates to let him out of his sight.

"I like Kurokocchi. Since Teikou. Are you going to reject me again this time?" Kise chuckled with a pained look.

"Kise..." Kuroko started but then his lips was captured by Kise.

Kise stared deep into the glacial blue eyes and pushed him down so that Kuroko was lying on the bed and Kise-kun climbed on top of Kuroko carefully, gracefully. Kuroko then had his hands pinned above his head by Kise's left hand.

"You're so cruel -ssu~ Don't ask me to kiss you and then throw such words if you're going to reject me again, Kurokocchi~ !" Kise whispered lowly. Biting the phantom's earlobe, his right hand wandering across the tealhead's chest.

Kuroko flinched. "W-wai, K-Kise-kun." Kise's tongue trailed from the earlobe down to throat. His hand unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt from the bottom climbing upwards.

Kise's fingers brushed over Kuroko's buds and Kuroko's breathing hitched. Looking down Kise's face was nearing his chest. His tongue hanging out and he flicked against Kuroko's nipples.

"Kise-kun, stop!" Kuroko shouted. His face looking aside blushing. Eyes closed.

Kise-kun didn't heed and continued torturing the cute pink bud on Kuroko's chest using his mouth, teeth and tongue. He could do this all day long but at the same time he wanted more. His bangs fell over his eyes and looking at Kuroko grtting his teeth, eyes half-opened then closed, blush that spread to his ears, his heavy breathing really...he wanted to see more of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise blowed on the hardened nipples wet with his saliva. His other hand snaked southwards touched Kuroko's growing member. And Kuroko's eyes snapped open.

"Stop, Kise-kun!" Kuroko somehow was able to push Kise back with his leg and Kise's tight grip on his hand broke and Kuroko sat upright using his hands to steady himself, catching his breath. Kuroko glared at Kise. "Stop being such a brat! Hear me out first, stupid!" Kuroko lashed out.

"I rejected you before. What makes you thing I'm doing the same this time?" Kuroko throw himself to Kise and hugs him tight. Kise just froze and listen to Kuroko's words one by one.

"I'm attracted to Kise-kun but love? I don't know. Can we just give it a trial of a sort?"

* * *

**Seriously? I don't know how it got to that XD**

**Uwaahh, I think just now was a failure, huh? Well...gotta keep training then.**

**And I just realized my house is out of snacks! And my parents aren't home for 3 days! Sheesh, well gotta start baking some cookies. Would you like some? I'm very talented in baking and pastry making.**

**Oh and...if I don't update in a few days means that Sei-kun has murdered me. Call the cops, okay? Now bye! I must run! *runs in a random direction as if her life's depends on it***


	12. Akashi

***pant* *pant* I ran so hard! Yet he managed to catch me!**

**So yeah Sei-kun decided to kill me and while he left me in the cold prison to think up of the most gruesome ways I wrote this chapter to appease his anger.**

**So yeah...now he asks me to play Shogi with him O.o**

* * *

"Eh? An alteration towards the drama? But we already done the first few episodes!" Kise protested.

They're in a meeting again regarding the drama. It seems like the person who had wished to make the drama sold the plot to someone else and the new owner had made a few alterations from A to Z needing them to act again from the start and memorize a complete new script.

"Here are the new scripts." The director handed the two of them the new scripts. "There are no changes in both of your characters. Or the plot...well most of them." The director fake coughed and somebody scrambled up to his feet and read from the paper in his hand.

"Uh yeah. So Ryouichiiru Shou is a straight college student who accidentally met Mizuki Sei a high school student of the same grounds (?) over and over again. Mizuki confesses first but instantly got rejected and told to never talk to him again. But then Ryouichiiru's bestfriend, Aichi Tomoe, had taken a liking towards Mizuki somewhere around episode 4. Where Mizuki got rejected by Ryouichiiru and Aichi had over heard them."

"Stop. That's the idea of the changes that went. Now you can read the rest yourself. The first 3 episodes need not to be act again. We'll be doing episode 4 and the available scenes then, tomorrow. Don't ask question. Go home and memorize your script." The director said.

"Wha- but.." Kuroko dragged Kise out of the room before Kise can whine again bowing before closing the door. "Kurokocchi~! Why? Let me complain first. We had worked hard memorizing the script. Why did you drag me out~?" Now Kuroko is the one who had to be at the receiving end of the whining.

"I want to drink vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said simply.

The upset Kise had turned into a happy-doggy Kise. "Hai~! Let's go to Maji Burger -ssu~" Kise said happily and Kuroko just well agreed with a slight nod. Then their manager appeared.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya. Wait a minute. Tetsuya, let me borrow Ryouta for a minute?" The manager asked.

"Sure." Kuroko answered and Fuyumi dragged Kise to somewhere else.

Kuroko just wondered around the ground floor absent-mindedly not caring about other people since they didn't even notice him there. Even when they accidentally bumped into him. Bored and somewhat tired he went into the toilet to wash his face when one of the compartment room in the toilet opened and grabbed him inside.

Kuroko's back landed on a male's chest. The stranger had his arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist.

"Tetsuya, how nice it is to see you." A familiar voice whispered in his ear causing Kuroko to shiver.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko acknowledge the man behind him.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi whispered lowly and nipped on Kuroko's ear. "You've been a disobeying little child now, haven't you Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi-kun." Kurko gasped. Kuroko tried to pry off Akashi's arm around him but the grip only tightens.

"Tetsuya, you're up for a punishment?" Akashi's hand crawled under Kuroko's shirt roaming under feeling the soft skin of the phantom player. "Tetsuya." Akashi whispered once again before turning Kuroko to face him. "Kiss me, Tetsuya. Like how you kissed Ryouta."

"Akashi-kun. What are you trying to imply?"

"That you're mine, Tetsuya." Akashi cupping Kuroko's jaws and applying pressure to his fingers so that Kuroko's jaws will be forced open. Their lips crashed and in that instant Akashi pried his tongue in.

Kuroko struggled but his weak and frail arms made no success in pushing Akashi away. Akashi persistently continued to kiss Kuroko deeply. His tongue darting everywhere, tasting the sickeningly sweet taste of vanilla, coaxing Kuroko to play and fight with him. Akashi snaked his hands under Kuroko's shirt and went over to his chest.

Nudging at the nubs Akashi broke the kiss and nibbled Kuroko's earlobe, smirking and Kuroko's troubled expression. Using his other hand to push Kuroko's shirt up. His other playing with one of Kuroko's nipples. Akashi left a trail of a salive from the ear down to the throat. Lapping at a certain spot a few times before giving powerful sucks and small bites.

Kuroko moaned at the feeling. His face flushed and his gaze clouded. "Akashi-kun!" Kuroko gasped his head hung low.

Akashi gave a satisfied smirk at the angry red mark he imprinted on Kuroko's delicate pale neck. "You're so cute, Tetsuya." Akashi shifted his gaze and lowered his head to the tealhead's chest. Parting his lips ever so slightly and captured the teen pink nipple and sucks on it.

Kuroko gasped at the foreign feeling of pleasure that shot through him. Kuroko gritted his teeth together and shut his eyes tightly trying to fight the oncoming voice trying to get out of his throat. Kuroko place his hand on Akashi's shoulder and tried to push him away but the Rakuzan captain didn't budge and inch and continue doing his pleasureable task.

Bite. Suck. Lick. Bite. Bite. Until a teeth mark became apparent and he smirked contently at his work before glancing back up to the face of his beloved Tetsuya. His hand now retreated from their assault on his chest. Retreating downwards feeling and roaming the boy's slender body and waist. Then his forefinger brushed under the hem of Kuroko's pants.

Akashi brought his knee in between Kuroko's legs and raises it upwards until it bumped into the bluenette's crotch. Kuroko's eyes snapped open but closes again when Akashi rubbed against his crotch with his knee. Kuroko let out a soft whimper and a loud moan. Akashi feeling satisfied

backed up and Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and raise his head and gave Akashi a passive look and an emotionless eyes. Kuroko fixed back his shirt and walked out of the small compartment.

Kuroko washed again his face at the sink ignoring Akashi who was just gaping at Kuroko awhile ago now smirking evilly yet again. "Tetsuya~ How are you going to the small date with Ryouta now?"

"There is nothing that is holding me from seeing Kise-kun. No reason at all." Kuroko replied.

"But there on your neck." Akashi pointed at his own neck. "A kiss mark."

* * *

**OwO Okay...So Tokyo to Kanagawa is 43 minutes by train. Meh! I'm sure Kise wouldn't mind back and forth to school in Kanagawa to Kuroko everyday. Afterall it is for his Kurokocchi's sake.**

**Uwaah...I'm a failure at doing such scenes *Stressed***

**And I'm super sorry not to reply to the reviews. I was busy running from Sei-kun then *Cries* He was just so scary!**


	13. I Don't Mind

**GOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN! GOMENASAI!**

* * *

Kuroko jolted and stared at the mirror, reflecting him, looking at the apparent kiss mark. The red spot really stand out against his pale complexion. The others might not notice it so he didn't really mind about going out in the crowds with the hickey exposed but Kuroko knew that Kise would definitely, immediately notice. He looked at Akashi's reflection in fright. Clasping his hand on the neck to cover the mark from his vision.

"Akashi-kun, why?"

Akashi's smirk widen and stepped closer to Kuroko and draped one of his arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "To mark that you are mine, Tetsuya. I did say so, didn't I?" Akashi bit Kuroko's sensitive ear and Kuroko moaned softly. Akashi satisfied let go of Tetsuya and walked out after saying. "My words are absolute. Don't you dare defy me, Tetsuya."

When Akashi disappeared from view Kuroko's phone rang and Kuroko look at the caller ID before pressing the green button. "Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi~ I can't find you anywhere~ Are you lost or...or kidnapped? Being hold hostage for a ransom?" Kuroko sighed and Kise's unreasonable train of thoughts.

"Kise-kun, don't be stupid. I'm at the toilet. Wait for me in front of the building." Kuroko hang up and look again in the mirror not sure what to do to cover it up. Maybe he could use some band-aids. Yeah, that could work.

* * *

"Kise-kun." Kuroko tapped Kise's shoulder from behind.

"Uwaah! K-Kurokocchi, don't scare me like that." Kise startled turned around and complaint.

"I've been standing in front of you for one whole minute, Kise-kun." Kuroko said a bit peeved.

"Ehe. gomen." Kise smiled guiltily then he saw something not right. "Kurokocchi, why are you wearing a band-aid? On the nape of your neck?"

"It's just a scratch." Kuroko said quickly.

"Hnm? How do you manage to get scratch there? Mou Kurokocchi, be more careful –ssu~." Kise pouted. Not realiaing the warning glint in Kuroko's eyes. "Saa, where to, Kurokocchi~"

* * *

Kise sighed in relief as he closed his book and pack them all up again into his bag. Due to not coming to school for a few days his school work is piling up and he isn't a very bright student to begin with. So unlike his Kurokocchi who got all done in under 3 hour he had taken a full 5 hours. Kise yawned as he glanced at the clock stating that it is already 2 and a quarter.

Kise walked to Kuroko's bed room and open the cover to slip himself beside the sleeping beauty. Kise smiled idiotically at that thought as he admired Kuroko's sleeping features. Kuroko looked so serene and so childlike the way he his his hands fisted loosely close to his chest. Kise saw the band-aid and frowned at the thing it looks like Kuroko didn't change the band-aid after his bath so it became a bit twisted.

Kise peeled it open with the thought of changing it for Kuroko.

"A kiss mark? Why does Kurokocchi has a kiss mark on his neck? From who? Who did this?" Kise stared at Kuroko with an expression of stunned mixed with disbelief and slight pained. "Tell me Kurokocchi." Kise said not expecting Kuroko to answer as he was asleep. But he Kuroko did gave an answer as he sleeptalk. Akashi-kun.

That snapped Kise's reverie and he well climbed and ascended onn top of Kuroko. He wanted Kuroko awake and answer his hundred questions. He wanted to know why Akashi, about the kiss mark, and he wanted Kuroko to feel pleasured by him and not Akashi or any other people.

**_RisoleSoes19 you can skip this part =w=_**

The best way to awaken Kuroko at this moment Kise latched himself onto the luscious lips which is already slightly parted easing Kise to launch his tongue in. His hand pushed Kuroko's shirt up and his finger played with the nubs. Teeth mark Kise noted and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Kuroko's eyes opened slowly, feeling sleeping and his senses slowly working into his mind. That is when he felt the lips on his and tongue licking his own, the fingers….Kuroko gasped in pleasure. Shocking Kise in the process not realizing Kuroko had awoken from his slumber. Kise break the kiss for a moment but resuming to attach his lips onto the pale neck. Lapping at the spot where the kiss mark from Akashi was apparent.

"Kise-kun? Wha- are you-?" Kuroko's breathing labored and became heavier.

Kise ignored Kuroko had continued lapping at the red mark before giving it multiple sucks over and over again until the kiss mark left by Akashi was replace by his own. Satisfied he directed back his eyes towards Kuroko taking in his expression.

No signs of being repulsed, sad, betrayed, frustrated or any of the kind. All that there was, only an evident pleasure. Kise smiled in relief. His hand now holding unto the tealhead's waist his mouth drifted to Kuroko's chest. Slightly biting on the hardened nipples and licked the tip of it before sucking on it. His right hand returned back up to attend the unattended nipple. His fingers glazed over the aerolae area, pinching, tugging at the nipple.

**_Munya Munya you can start reading again =w=_**

"Tell me Kurokocchi. Is Akashi the one who marked you?" Kise raised his upper half up and positioned both of his near Kuroko's head to steady himself.

Kuroko nodded as if in trance.

"Did it felt good? Like how I did?" Kise questioned again.

"Better." Kuroko gave a one-word reply.

"Is it now?" Kise said somewhat disappointed.

"The other way around, Kise-kun." Kuroko almost wanted to roll his eyes but then again his answer really vague. He didn't like the fact that Akashi had left a kiss mark on him but he didn't really care when Kise does. It's weird. Male and male. He felt weird and repulsed when Akashi touched him. They're both males. But it changes when Kise did the same. He dislike the part of him that Akashi touched but when Kise touched him he felt renewed and craving for more. The soft touch makes Kuroko felt so hot yet so serene.

"You look so cute, Kurokocchi~ I want to kiss you-ssu~" Kise voiced out his thoughts and Kuroko smiled a little.

"Kise-kun is an idiot."

"Eh~? Why'd you say that?" Kise pouted.

"Because you molested my upper body half and now asking my permission to kiss me. Baka." Kuro had his arm wrapped around the blonde's neck and pulled himself before smashing their lips together.

When Kuroko broke their kiss he smirked at Kise's shocked expression before keeping up a serious expression. His arm still wrapped around Kise's neck he interlocked his finger so they won't slip. "If it's Kise-kun I don't mind."

* * *

**Minna! Sorry I can't update yesterday. My father just got discharged from the hospital and my mom suddenly got busier than usual. So I have to attend the housework and help my father if he needs anything. Not to mention that my younger brothers also on a school holiday! AGH!**

**I actually could update this yesterday night but my mother stole the laptop from me...evil mom!**

**Oh BTW, changed my name ^~^ Not really sure if I'm going to change it again or what though.**

* * *

**Akashi: *snip* *snip* Did someone just mocked my name?**

**Me: Chordoverstreetfan, run! Your life is in danger!**

**Kuroko: Why did she call him 'Bakashi' in the first place. Knowing Akashi would murder her?**

**Me: Akashi is in bloodlust! -horrified-**

**Akashi: You shall die in the most gruesome ways.**


	14. Aomine

"Director, we haven't yet met this person that will be Ryouichiiru's bestfriend and having fallen for Mizuki. We can't start shooting without him." Kise said as he adjusted himself in his clothes and waited for the third party. Kuroko was keeping himself busy slurping the vanilla milkshake into his mouth enjoying the mild sweetness.

"Ah, he is certainly quite late but no worries he just arrives." The director said and glance at another direction and his expresiion brightens in relief. "Ah, here he is."

Kise and Kuroko looked at where the director's gaze was at and they both was taken aback. Who would've the thought?

"Yo, Tetsu. Nice seeing ya." Aomine greeted Kuroko with a delighted smile ignoring Kise.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko acknowledge.

"Aomenicchi? Aominecchi is in the play?" Kise's eyes widen.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Aomine growled.

"Can you even act, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko wondered innocently and tilted his head sideways.

Both of the two teens blushed at the adorable sight. Damn Kuroko being so cute without actually realizing it! How can he still look so damn innocent?

"Of course I c-can, b-baka T-Tetsu." Aomine stuttered. "Anyway, what happened to your neck?" Aomine pointed out at the band-aid.

"It's just a scratch." Kuroko repeated the lie he had been saying over and over again.

Kise smirked.

Then director interrupted and told Aomine to get ready for the shooting.

* * *

Mizuki trembled in nervousness as he stared at his fingers twiddling nervously. He looked back up at the waiting college student and reverted his gaze back again. It hadn't been too long since they first became friends and he already fallen hard.

"I-I like Ryouichiiru-kun." Mizuki choked out.

Then there was silence with the wind poor effort trying to make up to it. But when he did he immediately wished he hadn't. There was an instant flash of shock which quickly turned into utter disgust. "Don't joke around Mizuki." He said seriously.

"I'm not. I really do like-" Mizuki was immediately cut off by Ryouichiiru's outburst.

"How can you say you like me? I'm a man. So are you." Ryouichiiru exclaimed. Shouting almost. He was repulsed by the fact that his newly acquainted best friend likes him in a way beyond friendship.

"But feelings involves heart. Physical doesn't really matters." Mizuki said almost pleadingly. He is going to lose him definitely. His first friend, his first crush, first love."

"Don't touch me. Get the hell away from, you homo-freak!"Ryouichiiru cringed away almost stumbling backwards, as if utterly disgusted. Then he turned around and ran away fading from the teen's vision.

But in the corner was a tanned man watching. Lowly whistling at the movie presented. "So that's the cute kid Ryou's been chatting up about, huh? Well he's quite cute." Aichi hummed. "Well I guess I'll play with him for a bit." Aichi grinned and purposefully threw the basketball in his hand towards the crying tealhead.

He watched as the ball went high in the air and dashed panickly toward the teen as if he had been chasing the ball, crying. "Uwaah, watch out!" But then the teen did the unthinklable. Mizuki/Kuroko caught the ball.

Aomine/Aichi did a flip as to not crash into the ground and grinned at the expressionless teen though tears are still evidently staining his cheeks. "Woah, didn't thought you could caught that. You're in high school? What club? Play basketball?"

Kuroko/Mizuki stared at him. This person came out of nowhere and starts questioning him as if not even taking notice of the tears. Inwardly he smiled, well at least this person is trying to comfort him. He decided to go along. Why not? No harm could come to it, right?

"Yeah, I play." He answered simply.

"Cool, are you in the school club? I was in the first-string. The name is Aichi Daiki." He held his out for a shake which Mizuki did who is now staring at the basketball player.

"Aichi Daiki? You're pretty famous throughout the whole school. Everyone knows your name."

Aichi looks at Mizuki and shrugged. "Is that so? Well I don't particularly care. Basketball's fun. That's all that matters." Then he tilts his head sidewys leaning unto the basketball he placed on his shoulder holding its position with his right hand. "Anyway, what's your name, kiddo?"

"Mizuki. Mizuki Sei."

"Cool, wanna go 1-on-1?" He said earnestly.

* * *

"Cut, okay. That was good." The director ordered as the scene finished.

Kuroko looked at Aomine with his steady gaze which kinda gets on Aomine. "Oi, quit staring at me, Tetsu!" Aomine shouted exasperatedly.

"I felt a sense of nostalgia." Kuroko said.

"Hn?" Aomine stared at Kuroko. "Oh, you mean when we first met? I don't remember comforting you that time." Aomine grinned.

"I was talking about how Aomine-kun being inspiring and talking about basketball all the time. With such a stupid gleeful grin." Kuroko explained.

"Oi, what do you mean stupid?"

"Aominecchi, don't bully Kurokocchi." Kise appeared behind Kuroko and pulled Kuroko into a headlock, glaring at Aomine. He doesn't like it. What nostalgia? Kuroko is his not Aomine's.

"Tch. You're Kise. Go to hell." Aomine said turning around and took out a water bottle for a drink.

"Ah, Pocari. May I have some?" Kuroko noted the drink in Aomine's hand. Kuroko simply stomped on Kise's foot to get out of the grip.

"Hnm? Sure. Here." Aomine handed Kuroko the water bottle which he just drank from.

Kuroko took a gulp from the bottle. It has been awhile since he last drank Pocari. Pocari was his second favourite drink aside from vanilla milkshake. Well Pocari is an energy drink no sense to drink it always and everyday.

"Tetsu, that's an indirect kiss."

Kuroko tilted his head sideways. "Is it? Oh, I didn't notice." Kuroko simply retorted back innocently.

"Well, the dog does." Aomine replied looking at the feral mad rabid blonde dog with an imaginary dog behind him.

"Hmm?" Kuroko turned his gaze at the closing in Kise-slash-dog. "Oh, trouble." Kuroko noted and turned around willing his presence to weaken even more but it was already to late when Kise had a grip on his wrist. Turning Kuroko around Kise pulled Kuroko into his 'private' space and Kuroko automatically tilted his head upwards and they kissed.

Nobody saw this drama going on except for the dark tanned teenage boy. Kise gave Aomine a warning glance before breaking the kiss and Aomine grinned dangerously. "Tetsu's mine."

* * *

**Oooh! I don't really know what's going to happen next XD**

**I'm curious just as much as you. Please review because really they flooded my brains with ideas.**

**Me: So, Midorima and Murasakibara. Do you have any thoughts on this story?**

**Midorima: No, but I do wonder when will I get to appear. But I have no comments or complaints whatsoever.**

**Murasakibara: Can I appear when Kuroko's wearing a cute apron and cook for me? *munch***

**Me: That's a complaint Shin-chan. And At-chan I think...I'll think about it, nee?**


	15. Uh Oh!

"Tetsu's mine." When Kuroko heard those two words. A shiver went through him. It felt rather familiar and a comfortable feeling.

"What makes you so sure?" Kise smirked.

"I'm not." He answered swiftly. "But I'm not that rash like your or Akashi to put a mark on him without his first consent." He ruffled Kuroko's hair as he walked pass Kise and a small confident knowing grin breakthrough his lips. "Also the fact that in Teikou, Tetsu's had a crush on me for years. Without realizing it." Aomine turned his head back and throw his smirk towards Kise.

Kise's eyes shows obvious shock and disbelief but the fact that Kuroko didn't even say anything worries him. Dare he be confident of Kuroko's action and words towards him lately? He looked at Kuroko and the pair of eyes that stared at Aomine's back with such a deep longing, Kuroko's gaze bothered him. Kise gritted his teeth and let's go of Kuroko who was still in his arms till then.

Kise took a few steps back, like a man retreating from a battle. Kuroko looked up at Kise the moment the body warmth of Kise left him. "What's wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, a hint of worry. A small frown. Kise wondered if Aomine and Akashi can read Kuroko's slipping emotions like he can. Or maybe the were even better at it.

He shooked his head frantically. Trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Kuroko's feelings for Aomine was long back in their Teikou days, there is no way it that he still held any feelings for the tanned player. If he does then why would Kuroko kiss him so willingly and initiate one himself.

"Kise-kun, the next scene is about to start."

"Ah...you go first Kurokocchi. I'm not in the scene anyway so I'm not needed at the set for the rest of the day." Kise flashed Kuroko a smile which Kuroko immediately detected as a fake. Kuroko decided to ignore it for the moment and just comply to what Kise said.

"Tetsu, hurry up. The cameras going to roll." Aomine called and Kuroko jogged faster.

"Gomen." Kuroko said when he stood next to Aomine ready for the next act.

Kise stood around to watch despite need not to be there. The next act was where Aomine will make the high school student fall for him with his shining light and where the college student will find himself attracted to the bluenette.

"Since the two of you as I understand are basketball players play it like how you usually do but make the scene work. I don't really know much about basketball so I'm handing it you two to make the act goes perfectly." The director informed the two before they nodded. "And you Aomine Daiki, the name change in the script isn't allowed but since it's already been done..."

"Aichi Tomoe sound like a girls name. Aichi Daiki sounds better." Aomine said simply.

The director felt the impulse to hit Aomine with a paper fan and he did.

Then they were given a few more minutes to review their script before the second act.

"Man, this is nostalgic." Aomine rubbed the back of his head as he look at the script again.

"I said so, Aomine-kun."

* * *

Mizuki/Kuroko dribbled the ball but his dribble wasn't the best and Aichi/Aomine easily stole the ball and ran across to the other side before slamming in a dunk. He grinned and Mizuki gave an impressed look. But he wasn't about to give up so soon.

The second time the ball was in his hand Mizuki/Kuroko took the stance and "Phantom Shoot." The ball disappeared after a moment the sound of the swishing net and the ball hitting the gym floor and Aichi looked at Mizuki acknowledgingly and grinned.

The two battle it out for a good 5 minutes without uttering a single word. But instead they seem to be communicating mentally by reading each other's move and expression. Anticipating and guessing. Leaving the impression of a deep mutual understanding. The longer the game pass the wider their smile grew.

Aichi drank some water from his water bottle after their short game then he notices the teen gasping and panting. Aichi handed the water bottle to Mizuki. "Oi, drink some. Or you're going to faint."

Mizuki smiled greatfully still tired and took a gulp. The audience immediately felt like screaming 'indirect kiss' when they saw the small scene. But the two of them acted like they didn't even what just happened.

"You're really amazing Aichi. From now on you're my idol in baskeball." Mizuki declared.

Aichi guffaws and clutched his stomach while laughing. Mizuki slightly felt offended and pouted. When Aichi's laugh finally receded he said "You're interesting, Sei."

Mizuki blush. He had totally forgotten about Ryou's rejection of him. Wait wrong way to describe it. It's more like his light had chose to fade away and never to be seen again and leave him to fade into the blackness of nothingness. When suddenly out of nowhere a brighter light appeared to console him and take him way. Rescuing him before he was totally taken.

The feelings for Ryouichiiru is definitely still there but the presence of the gratifying star just seems to reel him in. He can't avoid this light, he is too captivated by it already.

Aichi never divert his gaze from Mizuki when the play stopped. He decided Mizuki was interesting and decided to play with him and destroy him when he saw the dramatic little scene between Mizuki and his friend, Ryou. But then when he told Mizuki that he find him interesting it was in another way. He had decided and concluded that he want to keep the small boy to himself.

Mizuki to Aichi is interesting in many ways. And he wants to see more and know more and he wants to keep him all to himself. Ryou had threw this amazing kid aside and just by chance he stumbled upon it.

"Oi, wanna catch dinner?" Aichi asked.

"I'll pass. It's getting dark and my house is far away." Mizuki frowned as he look outside at the darken sky.

"Wanna crash at my place? I'll cook. And I can help ya' fix your game." Aichi again threw in his captivating grinned, this time unaware. And this time more dazzling than ever for Mizuki.

"Sure, if you don't mind me." Mizuki's lips curled up slightly

* * *

"Okay, cut. Nicely done." The director said.

"You're acting is surprisingly good, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as they walked towards their bag for another drink. Actually he had asked the extra staffs to buy him some vanilla shake. Thanking the staff before taking a slurp on his favourite drink.

"Oi, whaddya say, Tetsu. Are ya' mocking me?" Aomine makes faces as he drinks his Pocari. Eyes glaring down.

"I'm just saying what's in my mind." Kuroko continued slurping his drinks though his head was tilted upwards a bit and gave those innocent blue orbs that could only be describe as adorable, round and doe.

'That ought to be a crime.' Aomine thought as he blushed at the adorable Tetsu.

Then they have to move to their next set for the next scene. This time there were less people since it'll be quite crowded in an apartment with lots of people. This time only the director, the manager, the cameraman and an asisstant, not forgetting Kise standing at the far corner.

"Just go with the flow. You people are too talented to be a exact copy of the script so give me some originality. But the ending result must be a passionate one. Interpret that however you want." Their director really is weird.

* * *

"Welcome to the Aichi's residence." Aichi said as he opened the door to his apartment. "I live alone so excuse the mess."

When Mizuki stepped in he looked around the hallway and walked down it towards the living room and look around again. "Rather than messy, this place is rather...bare."

"Oi, don't say bad stuff about your seniors, even if it's about their residence." Aichi hit Mizuki on the back of his head.

"Itai." Mizuki winced as a tear threaten to fall at his right eye and he rubbed the back of his head as if it really hurts...maybe it really does.

"Haha, you deserve it." Aichi laughed and Mizuki only pouted in response. "What'd you like for dinner, Sei?" Aichi asked from the kitchen. **(A/N: It's similar to Kagami's interior house design)**

"Eh? Um, I guess anything is fine."

"What's your favourite food?" Aichi asked casually as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Seafood paella." Mizuki answered.

"Oh, that's my favorite as well. Guess we'll be having seafood paella tonight." Aichi grinned. "You can go and take a bath first. There's an extra towel in the top cabinet in the bathroom. Just rummage through my closet for a new set clothes to sleep in."

"Hai." Mizuki answered and got up on his feet.

After like almost half an hour Aichi is almost done and all that is left is readying the table. "He sure takes long baths." Aichi noted and shrugged. When he is done readying the table he looked at his presentation with a satisfied expression.

"Aichi-kun." Mizuki called out and Aichi turn to look at the bluenette.

Mizuki was wearing one of his button-up shirt and it is obviously too big for the small-framed body of tealhead. The long sleeve went right past his hand making only the tip of the fingers visible. The shirt too barely reached the knees exposing the muscled yet slender legs. The top button was left unbuttoned but still hung a little bit low on the left side exposing the delicate pale neck and well-framed shoulder. There was a slight blush covering his face.

'He looks so fuckable.' Aichi/Aomine/andKise thought.

Kise felt the urge to hit something.

"Um, I can only fit in your shirt. Your pants are too big for me." Mizuki said.

It is settled that is going to be his favorite shirt from now on. "Oh, um, dinner's ready. Sit and eat." He had already divide the portions between the two of them. Knowing from Ryou the guy doesn't eat much. So his portion is more than Mizuki's but that doesn't mean it's little.

"Um, Aichi-kun. I think this is too much. I won't be able to finish it."

"Nonsense. Finish it all or force it down your throat. Your body needs food. Look at how small you are."

"Don't make fun off me. I was naturally born small." Mizuki said and shove in his first spoonful. "This is surprisingly good."

"Of course it's good. I, Aichi Daiki, excels in everything." Aichi acted smug.

"Except studying." Mizuki/Kuroko sweatdropped.

"Shut it, finish your dinner." Aichi said, trying hard not to sulk.

Mizuki laughed. "C-cute."

"You don't call me a man cute! Especially not me!"

Mizuki hadn't cease laughing though and when he did Aichi had decided to eat while sulking and ignored his very existance. Mizuki called his name but he is so persistent in his sulking. Sighing he knew just what to do. Seeing the dark blue haired man took a shrimp using his chopsticks Mizuki stole the shrimp and plopped it into his mouth.

"Oi, don't go stealing other people's food."

"Then don't ignore your guest here." Mizuki chuckled then he look at Aichi with a small smile. "Can I call you Daiki?"

"I already called you, Sei to begin with. Why not, huh?" Aichi/Aomine grinned. Both of their front name is Daiki and he really always hoped that Tetsu would be using first-name basis with him.

"Okay. Hurry and finish up, Daiki-kun." Mizuki stood up and went to wash his plate.

Aichi followed the movements of the small teen. Fast-eater? He looked back down at his plate. Was it just his imagination or did the amount of his food just multiplied? ...Ah! Sneaky. Sei had actually been shoving his food little by little into his plate.

Then he heard a clatter at the kitchen and the sound of glass breaking. He rushed towards Mizuki and saw that the newly washed plate had fell and broken on the floor.

"S-sorry. It slipped from my fingers." Mizuki apologized as he kneeled down to pick up the pieces of the broken glasses. When he suddenly gasped in pain. The shirt didn't cover his knee so it didn't offer any protection and a broken glass pierced through Mizuki's/Kuroko's knee.

**(A/N: Agh! This is troublesome. I'll sometimes be using their name in sentences. Or maybe the character's of the drama. Will you get confused? I hope not)**

"Idiot. That's dangerous. Don't move and stay there." Aomine swiftly walked towards Kuroko avoiding the broken glass and picked up Kuroko bridal style. Kuroko immediately blushed. Aomine pretending not to notice put him down on the sofa and pulled onto his knee closer to his face. There was a pretty big gash but the wound wasn't really deep.

"Daiki-kun, would you please take out the glass?" Kuroko winced at the pain. This was definitely not planned. But since the camera is still rolling and the director said to let the flow takes it course (Whatever that means) he'll just have to continue acting this yaoi drama.

"Of course. Sorry, Sei. Grit your teeth together a bit." Aomine then took the glass from the teens knee and hurts more but it ended in a flash. Now they have to clean the wound and cover it up.

**Danger! Danger zone!**

The blood oozed up and he licked it. He lapped at the wound until the blood stop flowing. Aomine/Aichi had this look in his eyes when he turned to look at Kuroko's/Mizuki's face and he gulped.

When the blood stop flowing he proceeded to kiss around his knee and up to the inner thigh. Aichi climbed over the couch and lay down Mizuki on his back who just stared at him not doing anything. Not encouraging, not protesting. Just letting him.

Aichi climbed in between Mizuki's legs forcing them to part and he hovered on top of Mizuki before crashing down on his lips. Mizuki had himself wrapping his arm around Aichi's head pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Minutes after that they broke their kiss and both had a flushed look on their face panting and gasping for breath. It was a beautiful sigh for either of the two with the mouth still connected with a trail of saliva.

Aichi planted small soft kisses around the pale neck before doing the same on the tealhead's chest. His fingers playing around the aerolae area occasionally nudging at the nubs that started to harden slowly. Kuroko moaned at and shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth, embarrassed at the weird sounds his making. Aomine continued his tongue endeavour.

Aomine's tongue slip in between Kuroko's chest marveling at the perfect body frame. Aomine never stopping his trail continued southwards and stopped at the muscled stomach. No visible packs which makes the body seems more beautiful and delicate. Aomine stuck out his tongue and plunged it into the teen's belly button.

Kuroko gasped and unintentionally arched his back slightly. Aomine satisfied with that went back up to start suckling on the beautiful pink nubs. The teeth mark already fading it is barely visible. As the job of his left hand had been replaced it seeks refuge on south. Grinding their hips together Aomine confirmed his suspicion. Kuroko's hard. He groaned at that thought.

Aomine planted one of his knee on the outside while the other one remained inside and thanks to this the others see nothing of the hardened member in Aomine's grasped. Aomine stroke it slowly as he sucked on the pink nub. He ran his thumb across the slit and Kuroko shivered at the pleasure and he moaned harder.

Aomine slowly pumping up on the hardened cock, running his thumb across the slit everytime it nears the tip. Kuroko's precum overflowed in his hand. Aomine switched hands and his mouth tended the other nipple with the same action the other had received. His right hand hold onto Kuroko's creamy legs up and his left hand continued his job.

Kuroko had and intense heat pooling over inside his stomach and he wanted to hurry the release. Aomine had stopped pumping the hardened cock and fondled Kuroko's balls making the tealhead jolted. Aomine's right hand taken over and pumped Kuroko's cock and Aomine's left hand had found his goal. Oh, he can just feel the twitching of Kuroko's butthole.

Aomine slipped in a finger without difficulties as his fingers were already covered with Kuroko's pre-cum now acting as lubricants as he slipped intwo fingers cautiously and slowly.

"Hyaa! Ah..!" Kuroko cried out and oh he just want those two fingers to ram into him. He's close. "Daiki, I...I'm close. P-please, hurry."

Aomine smirked and pulling out the two fingers out until only the tip of the fingers are in he shove it back, ramming it hard and repeated the process. Hitting random spots inside Kuroko searching for his true goal when...

"Hyaaa!" Kuroko's cry was almost unheard when he hit that particular spot. Kuroko's back arching into the pleasure. Kuroko bubked his hips to let Aomine know not to stop. "Please, Daiki...close. Let me..."

Aomine had long abandoned the small nubs. His eyes now gazing something even more better. Aomine slipped in Kuroko's cock into his mouth all the way in while finger-fucking Kuroko. He sucked hard on it as he slowly drives back to the top and ran his tongue over the slit and repeated the process. Going faster and faster each time.

"Ahh! Hyaa...gonna ...cum!" Kuroko unable to hold back shot his seeds into Aomine's throat who swallowed them back contently. It looks so erotic he might just come again just by looking. Aomine look back at him and kissed him again making him taste his own cum mixed with Aomine's own scent.

* * *

**Safe! Safe zone!**

After a few minutes the kiss had stopped the director finally regained his sense and yelled the single word. Aomine and Kuroko then seemed to come to realization where they're at and blushed furiously. Though both tried not to show it.

"A-all d-done for today. See you in a week." The director said and scrambled off with the film rather excitedly.

Kuroko was still blushing when he walked back towards his stuff. Not because they just did that in front of people...well there is a bit of that but more to as he and Aomine...just...that was so embarrassing. It's true there is that kind of scene in the story...which most probably will go censored...but they had 50& forgotten about their role.

Then Kuroko noticed something...a pissed off Kise. Not glaring at Aomine but at him. A hateful glare he had never received from the blonde and Kuroko flinched. The feeling of uneasiness seeps through.

Kuroko knows Kise would probably lash out at him when they got to his home. But what he does not understand is this feeling of guilt and utter disapointment in self when he saw Kise angry at him. Dare he say regret?

* * *

**...Okay...so that was my first time trying to do that kind of scene beyond the upper body half. So please let me know how far have I disappoint you guys because I've prepared for corners for sulking. Lonely, Disgrace, Trash and Die.**

**p.s. I think the director of the drama is a fujoshi? O.o**

**P.p.s. My longest chapter yet XD 3,305 words not including A/N!**


	16. Tetsuyacchi

Kise acted calm during their journey home but the aura of menace was there. Kise didn't say a single word to Kuroko and he felt uneasy by the occasional piercing gaze. In situation like this people usually would have the scene before playing back-to-back in their mind but in Kuroko's mind was just the thoughts of Kise. Why oh why? Why must he succumb to pleasure so easily?

Kise pushed Kuroko back to the wall harshly and he placed a frantic urgent kiss on the teen's lips. Kuroko shocked by Kise's sudden behaviour tried to push him away, this time rather sucesfully. Or maybe that was what Kise wanted as Kuroko felt no resistance when pushing him away. Kise slumped to the ground and kept his head between the knees, his hands huddled together.

"Is it so hard to push one away?" Kise muttered. "To show resistance, Kuroko?"

No '–cchi' in his name Kuroko noted. "No."

"You can push me away, why not Aominecchi? And Akashicchi?" Kise was sobbing. Kuroko's eyes widened. Never had he seen Kise crying off things other than basketball.

His mouth automatically moved. "You're different." Kuroko paused. _If he ended his sentence like that….what does he mean by that anyway? _Kuroko opened his mouth again to say something but not knowing what to say when his voice came out automatically.

"Kise-kun should stop acting like a jealous brat. I wonder where is the confident Kise Ryouta that confesses to me during Teikou. I'm sure he instead of crying would confront me and pour his feelings out."

Kise didn't say anything but avoided looking directly at Kuroko's face. Blank but scarier than an enraged expression normally would.

"Kise-kun. You're an idiot. Just now was an act for the drama. You're the one who dragged me into the yaoi drama series in the first place. As for Akashi...how do you suggest me fight him off? Aomine would back off if I resisted. But Akashi, you know him as well as I do. Persistent."

"Kise-kun is different I say. But I don't know what I mean myself."

"Tetsuyacchi." Kise said.

Kuroko blinked. Did he heard right?

"Shut up and just say 'I Love Kise'." Kise sulked.

Kuroko blinked again and just laughed. "But that would be a lie, Kise-kun." _Cute_. Kuroko thought at the sulking blonde. "But I really like Kise-kun. That is true."

Kise looked at the short tealhead and blinked as if realizing something. "Tetsuyachhi, I feel like ravishing you." Kuroko wanted to laugh so hard at the words but he just settled for a small chuckle.

"Well why don't you then?" Kuroko crouched in front of Kise and kept his hand on his knees. "I like when Kise-kun touch me. I feel purified."

"How about Aominecchi?" Kise said and his left cheeks puffed. Kise leaning on the wall behind him look at Kuroko. Wanting an answer.

Kuroko's stare gone totally blank and his front hair covered his eyes. Kuroko automatically on instinct relying on his heart instinct instead of mind thinking. Kuroko climbed in between Kise's legs and placed his palm on the floor on either side of Kise's hips. His arm supporting his upper body half. Kuroko initiates a kiss. A simple kiss. A single peck on the lips before whispering so softly into the seemingly red ears.

"Purify me."

* * *

**Oh man! That was just sooooo OOC. =W= Munya munya**

**Sorry people short chapter. Have something important tomorrow and today so...yeah busy busy busy. =3=''**

**Anyways should I continue next chapter with smut or what?**

**Sorryyyyy for the short chapter!**


	17. LoveKise-kun

**Um...seriously if you don't want to read smut please skip down to well...till you see a line break. Though you might miss some important things.**

* * *

Immediately Kise had him latched to the tealhead pushing him on his back. They were still in the middle of the hallway but Kise showed none to move to somewhere else. Kise pushed Kuroko's shirt up exposing those cute pink nipples. Then he proceeded to unzipping Kuroko's pants and leaving it as that and ruffling Kuroko's hair as he deepen their kiss getting more frenzy. Kuroko's face flushed though his eyes still conveyed the most emotions expresionable.

"Kurokocchi." Kise brethed out as he finally let go of the fine lips. Staring into the blue glacial eyes which rivaled the beauty of the sky and ocean together.

Kuroko squint slightly at the mentioned name. He rather like how his given name rolled out of blonde's mouth with his ever so sultry voice. He'll get on to it some other time maybe. Right now he just want those soft feathery touches flit all over him. To stare into the pair of honey-coloured eyes as they reflected his own shade of blue. Hear the sweet words that would certainly spill over the beautifully carved lips. Grasp the soft locks of blonde that looks perfect always no matter how disheveled they are.

Kise planted soft kisses down his necks tickling the blunette as he felt the warm breath over his skin. Kise straddled Kuroko's hips and Kuroko's body started to heat up and the flush intensifies when he felt the his nipple being toyed by Kise's long, elegant fingers like a joystick. Kuroko mewled like a cat and his breathing laboured at the feeling. His breathing became heavy and Kuroko kept his eyes transfixed on the face of the appreciative blond.

Kise was taking in every bit of detail he can. The flawless sculpted small built, the heavy breathing, the piercing gaze, the occasional seductive noises from the phantom player, the warmth of the Kuroko's skin. His attention was kept solely on pleasuring the flushing teen under him.

Kise brushed his fingers over Kuroko's nipples then placed a finger over the tip teasing lightly and Kuroko whined. Kise half sat on the on the tealhead's waist feeling Kuroko's hard-on against his ass. Kise gave a wry smirk and a smug look. Kuroko is aroused and oh god he like that. Kuroko is aroused because of him, Kise groaned half of the thought half of the feel of Kuroko's arousal.

Kise half bent his upper body half to capture the sweet looking bud. Kuroko gasped and a constricted sound jumped out of his throat. Kise sucked and bite occasionally making it hard and turned red. A small wet sound was made when Kise popped his lips from the saliva covered nipples. Kuroko hissed at the cold feeling on his nipple doubled by the wet liquid as it was released from warm mouth.

"Kurokocchi, you look so delicious- ssu~" Kise kissed Kuroko's lips again. "A very delectable uke." Kise said and kissed Kuroko once again. He just can't get enough of the sweet vanilla taste in the bluenette's mouth and then again proceeded to Kuroko's neck placing kiss marks over the neck and a few more on the shoulders. Kuroko pouted as Kise unlocked their kiss, unsure if he should take that as a compliment or insult. He too is a man afterall, being complimented as an uke is not really ego-boosting.

Kuroko moaned and shut his eyes tight as he Kise created the kiss marks. "Ah!n..Kise-kun." Kuroko whimpered. "No more." Kuroko gasped and Kise nodded slightly even though knowing Kuroko won't notice it with his eyes shut.

Kise marveled at his effort of marking the bluenette first, feeling satisfied and…..a soft small bark sounded and two pair of eyes flitted towards the source looking at the snoring #2.

Kise looked back at Kuroko awkwardly as Kuroko did the same. Then Kuroko cleared his throat and Kise quirked his eyebrows. "To my room?" Kuroko looked away and blush at his words.

Kise grinned. "We can do it here, Kurokocchi~"

"My back hurts." Kuroko complained. "To my room, Kise-kun." Kuroko whined and Kise chuckled.

"Alright then." Kise hoisted Kuroko gently and Kuroko eyed the floor nervously. Kise abruptly brought the cute blushing Kuroko into the bedroom and place him on the bed before climbing over. He kissed Kuroko again before nibbling on the ear. "Kurokocchi, I like Kurokocchi." Kise's hand traveled downwards.

Sliding his fingers inside Kuroko's pants and lowered them down until they were off. "Kise-kun." Kuroko panted. "No fair."

"What do you mean, Kurokocchi?" Kise whispered in a low voice.

Kuroko tugged on Kise's piece of clothing. It is unfair on how he was already down to his boxers only yet Kise is still fully clothed. Kise chuckled again and kisses Kuroko's temple before removing his clothing till he is bare of any piece of cloth.

Kuroko blushed and tried keeping his gaze on Kise's upper body half. Failed. Oh god, are they really going to go all the way? Somehow it feels weird but he is the one that proposed the idea to begin with and also there is a part of him that feels impatient.

Kise tugged on the rim of Kuroko's boxer's down slowly. Apreciating every bit of skin appearing from under the cover. When Kuroko's erection finally spranf from under the cover Kise took off the boxer from Kuroko and threw it aside. Kise took in the view. "Oh~ Kurokocchi~" Kise cooed. "You look so beautiful."

Kise touched Kuroko gently, his fingers hovering and flitting over it as if experimenting, curious, overexcited. Kuroko whimpered at that, _torturous_. His mind registered but also his mind registered, pleasure. Kuroko almost breath a sigh of relief when ise finally held him.

"Kurokocchi, please watch me."

But warmth yet wet cavern engulfed him. Kuroko groaned as he felt Kise's mouth sucking him in. A jolt of electricity shot through his spine and Kuroko arched his back. Kise felt Kuroko bucking against his mouth and released his hand so he can take him with his mouth whole.

"Ah!n K-Kise-ku-gh…!" Kise had his finger dug into Kuroko's mouth and Kuroko sucked on his finger. Then he add another two fingers giving a girth. Kise had his tongue wrapped around Kuroko's tip.

"Umhf…Kise-kun…..hyaa!...c-close. Get off! Ahn!hyaa.."

Kise sucked harder and his hand brushing over the testis, fondling over them….and sheer euphoria swept over Kuroko as he released himself inside of Kise's throat. Kuroko panted heavily. Kise had his lips pressed against Kuroko's heavily heaving stomach and the sight of Kuroko's chest rising up and falling down was making Kise mad with desire for more.

Feeling that his fingers were wet enough slowly he eased up one of his finger inside the tealhead. Kuroko hissed in slight pain at first bur gradually started moaning which grew louder when added girth by the multiplying fingers.

"Kurokocchi~ I want you." Kise whispered as he took those luscious lips again. It has become an addiction to Kise…kissing the adorable uke tealhead. "Kurokocchi~ I love Kurokocchi so much." Kise said and repeated it over again.

"Kise-kun. Please. Take me." Kuroko worded out.

"You sure, Kurokocchi?" Kise stared into the doe blue pair of eyes which conveyed nervousness, lust, want, determination and…oh what he yearn for most….love. "Kurokocchi, please say you love me."

Kuroko shook his head. "No, Kise-kun will brush it as the heat of the moment." Kise gave a small laugh.

"Your eyes tell me everything. But I want to hear them conveyed." Kise pecked Kuroko's lips.

"Kise-kun, I…love…Kise-kun."

Kise grinned at the blushing Kuroko and continued where he previous stopped. "Kurokocchi, I'll be entering now." Kise said as he positioned himself.

Kuroko nodded as a sign that he is ready and Kise penetrated Kuroko's virgin asshole. Kuroko hollered in pain and when Kise was fully in he paused, waiting for the pain too subside. Kise felt Kuroko bucking his hips and took that as a sign to move.

Kise's and Kuroko's moans, cries, groans laced the night as they savoured the friction created. Kise's thrust inside Kuroko demandingly, desperately and Kuroko wants more of it. Tears welled up and saliva dripping of Kuroko's chin. Kise looked at where their bodies were connected and took in Kuroko's expression at the aroused with lust state.

Kise knew he had found Kuroko's sweet spot when an unexpected long sultry moan exploded from the bluenette's throat. Kise almost reaching his limit his the spot again and again using one of his hand to pump Kuroko, urging the pre-cum to flow out.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko warned.

Kise grunted as he too was close. He began to pump Kuroko's erection faster and thrust in harder.

"Kise-kun….ah! kyah…..am gonna….ah!ng..!" Kise kept his eyes on Kuroko's face wanting to see the expression he makes when he comes…by his doing. "KISE!" Kuroko released hot messon Kise's hand. Kise groaned and he came soon after Kuroko managing a few more thrust before coming inside Kuroko.

* * *

Kise's phone vibrated and and beeped indicating a new message received. Groggily Kise took the phone and flipped it open the see the incoming mail. Kise's eyes widen as he read the text. Quickly and quietly without disturbing the sleeping beauty Kuroko Kise climbed off the bed and put on his clothing. Ignoring his morning chores.

The message had read.

_To: Kise Ryouta_

_From: Katsuki Rie_

_Ryouta~ I'm in Japan! Let's meet. I'll be waiting in front of your company._

_If you're not here in half an hour I'll tell father!_

_ -Sincerely, your fiancee._

* * *

**So...that's the ending of the latest chapters...yeah! Hahaha..ha...ha...ha... -looks down guiltily- yes yes I'm bad at it. I'm still new at such scenes and really the appearance of a fiancee? Yeah I know...so cliche...sorry...sorry...sorry...**

**Sorry I didn't update those two days before...I was taking a break from anything electronic...sorry sorry...sorry *sakurai mode* I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I should've at least write down a chapter a day in a paper if electronic gadgets failed me...I'm sorry for not thinking of that sooner...I'm sorry for being so bad at this...I'm sorry I started on this...forgive me... *on his knees...and bows even deeper.***


	18. Kagami

Kuroko opened his eyes. His rear hurts and he didn't know why. Kuroko sat up on his bed and saw that he was sleeping without any clothes on. Why? Then he remembered yesterday night's events. His cheeks turned a few shades of red at the remembrance but….where is Kise if so?

Kuroko get off from the single bed and took the blanket with him as he search around his apartment. Though Kise's not in the kitchen, living room, hallway, bathroom and his room obviously. Kuroko decided to check at the company later on. Kuroko proceeded on to his morning chores.

Kuroko walked hurriedly to the company and spotted the manager walking into an elevator. Kuroko inwardly smile to himself and joined in….the manager didn't notice his presence.

"Ohayou, Fuyumi-san." Kuroko greeted.

1….the brain was registering 2….realization dawned 3….cue screaming.

"Gyaah! T-Tetsuya, fix that weak presence of yours." The manager scolded.

Kuroko deadpanned. It is not like he can fix what he was naturally born with. "Fuyumi-san, do you know where Kise-kun is?"

"Ah yes, it seems like Ryouta won't be joining us for a few days maybe a week concerning the matter of his fi-"

The elevator stopped and a tall red-haired person walked in. Someone Kuroko is overly familiar with and never would have expected to meet here, an acting and modeling company. Well maybe there is still something related to basketball.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, surprised at the ace of Seirin's presence.

"Yo, Kuroko." Kagami acknowledged.

"Taiga-kun, are you acquinted with Tetsuya?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah! We play basket together in Seirin, we're the first year duo." Kagami grinned as he explained. "We're best buds."

"Perhaps." Kuroko replied a non-question sentence.

"Excellent." The manager said. "Then Kuroko, you don't have a job in particular today but since you're here you can join in Taiga-kun. They lack a member for the shooting."

"A shooting? About?"

"They want to shoot an ad about basketball shoes and donate the earnings to the charity. They'll be shooting some basketball scenes, a 3-on-3 game." Kagami answered.

Well looks like it is related to basketball. "I see no harm in helping." Kuroko said.

* * *

They walked to an outdoor basketball court, owned by the company of course. People were busying around everywhere and it seems like the cameraman hasn't arrived yet and they are falling behind schedule. Kuroko looked around trying to spot the other people that would play basket to create the ad.

"Kagami-kun. Where are the others?"

"Huh? The hell should I know. I just got here."

"Souka…" Kuroko said, in thought then he noticed four person with similar heights approaching them, well more like Kagami. "Could it be them?" Kuroko asked.

"Hm?" Kagami directed his attention towards where Kuroko was pointing.

"Yo, you're up for play?" One of them said as a greeting. "Haruki Kidou desu~"

"Woah, you're huge. Like those eyes, gets to your name, Tiger. Boku wa Rei Takanashi desu~"

"Misaki Arisugawa, yoroshiku desu!"

"Um, I thought the last person would be with you….we're short one person." He looked around but saw no one. "Ah, anyway I'm Miyamoto Shinichirou."

"Hnm….Kagami Taiga. This guy here will is Kuroko Tetsuya. Is the team decided already?" Kagami introduced and there was a long pause.

"EEHHH?!" And of course cue scream.

"Since when have you been here?" Haruki asked.

"Since the beginning." Kuroko answered.

"Oi, oi, can you really play basketball?" Miyamoto doubt the phantom's ability.

"….." Kuroko left the question unanswered and took that as a challenge.

"Hnm, well. The team is still undecided." Misaki said, answering Kagami's question. "You can have the kid if you want." Misaki hoped, not wanting to be in the same team as the weak-looking boy.

"I'm 16. Please don't call me a kid."

"Souka, ja Kuroko, you're on my team." Kagami grinned at his luck. Kuroko just shrugged. It makes sense afterall. "So let's decide on another member."

* * *

**_Skipping the basketball scene~_**

* * *

Kuroko sipped on his vanilla milkshake and Kagami chewed a mouthful on his mountain of burgers. "So Kagami-kun, why did you take up that shoot just now?" Kuroko asked.

"Hn? I got a branded new basketball shoes." Kagami said.

Kuroko deadpanned. The motivation..really just…sigh. Nevermind. Kuroko's phone beeped a few times and Kuroko took it out from his pocket to check the new mail received.

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject: SORRYYYY~!_

**_Kurokocchi, I won't be going to your house and the company for 2 weeks at least. Gomen!_**

**_I also won't be attending school for the time so don't bother searching for me there._**

**_Um…please don't mind about me or ask of me to anyone. I'll come back as soon as I can!_**

Kuroko felt uneasy, the text barely felt like Kise and why is Kise forbidding him to ask of him? Kuroko closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, a frown on his face. Somehow Kuroko feels alone and going back to his apartment might just intesify that feeling for he is used to Kise's presence in that place.

"Oi, Kuroko. You alright?" Kagami's voice snapped him back from his pondering.

"Yo, Taiga. Oh, Kuroko, you're here too?" A voice called out and joined them at their table. "Hisashiburi desu."

"Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko nodded a greeting.

"Why are you two here? Akita is a long way from Tokyo?" Kagami asked.

"Atsushi insisted on coming here to buy snacks. But now we have no money to go back since I accidentally forgot to bring mine and Atsushi just spend all of his money on…." They looked at the mountain of snacks and burgers. Yeah, they completely understand. "So Taiga I was wondering if you would let me stay at your house for the night? You wouldn't leave your big brother to sleep on the streets, would you."

"Huh? I don't mind…but the giant ain't stepping into my place. He'll empty my food stocks!" Kagami pointed at Murasakibara who was eating absent-mindedly.

"Murasakibra-kun can stay at my place if he wants." Kuroko said gulping down the last drop of his vanilla shake then looking at the empty container dejectedly. Kuroko disappeared to buy another one.

"Huh?! C-chotto! Ku-Kuroko! M-Murasakibara can stay at my place, he can stay at my place!"

"Hnn, I'll be staying at Kuro-chin's house then."

* * *

**Okay….that was really… like really bad of a chapter….yeah…**


	19. Murasakibara

Himuro practically had to drag Kagami away after that. Kuroko just stared off with empty eyes as he drink on his precious vanilla shake. Murasakibara was happily chewing on his snacks and inwardly smirking at the poor Kagami being denied of Kuroko.

"Let's go, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as Kagami disappeared from view.

"Un." *munch munch*

Kuroko kept quiet and Murasakibara keep on eating on his snacks during their walk to Kuroko's place. Kuroko opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by another wave of silence. Murasakibara walked in after him and looked around the place. Then Nigou decided to appear and stare at the stranger who stared back into the familiar pair of eyes.

"Kuro-chin~ this dog looks like Kuro-chin~!" Murasakibara remarked.

"His name is Nigou." Kuroko said as he crouched to pet the dog. "Tetsuya Nigou."

"Hnn, its cute~" Murasakibara said and the dog turned and barked happily at Murasakibara. "Like Kuro-chin~"

"Murasakibara-kun, would you be alright with sleeping on a futon?" Kuroko asked he ventured into his storage place. "My bed is too small for you."

"Hn? I don't mind. As long as Kuro-chin is beside me."

"You'll crush me in your sleep, Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara pouted and plopped a candy in his mouth. Murasakibara's face lightened up at the sweet flavour of the candy. "Muro-chin really know the best vanilla candy~" Mursakibara hummed.

"Vanilla?" Kuroko looked up. "Can I have some?" Kuroko pleaded with his eyes. The doe blue eyes is not what you can say no too.

"Hnm? Sure." Murasakibara said and leaned into Kuroko's face and transfer the sweet candy into Kuroko's mouth with a kiss. Kuroko was stunned and appaled by it. The candy tastes sweet but sickening at the same time.

"Murasakibara-kun, you could have just gave me a new one." Kuroko said as he stared into the pair of satisfied purple-coloured eyes.

"Datte Muro-chin only gave me one." Murasakibara frowned. "Kuro-chin is mad?"

Kuroko sighed at the child in front of him and shook his head. "It's fine." Kuroko said.

"Kuro-chin tastes really sweet." Murasakibara said as he looked at nothing, thinking back of the short of exchange of saliva.

Kuroko pursed his lips and gritted his teeth.

* * *

**Next morning~! Munya~**

* * *

Kuroko rubbed his eyes with his fisted right hand as he woke up and sat up on the couch in the living room he slept in the night before. Murasakibara was still sound asleep on a futon placed next to the couch. Kuroko walked to the bath to start his morning chores before eating breakfast and waking up Murasakibara-kun.

After bathing and in a fresh cloth Kuroko went into the kitchen. Kuroko really is not a genius in cooking like Kagami or Mitobe but he had learned a few recipes lately and thought that he could surprise Kise but well looks like Murasakibara will be the first one to taste his cooking besides himself. He may not be a genius but he is a quite decent in cooking you could say at least he is far far better than the coach or Momoi.

Japanse style breakfast? Fried rice? Western style breakfast? Yeah, why not fried rice? Basic things won't get screwed up, right? Right. Kuroko tied the apron around him securely and so Kuroko get on to it when he decided what to eat for breakfast.

Now to waking up Murasakibara.

Kuroko walked to the sleeping giant and crouched next to him. "Murasakibara-kun. Please wake up." Kuroko said staring at the sleepy face. "Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko nudged at it. "I made some breakfast." Murasakibara's eyes opened up slowly and stared sleepily into Kuroko's face.

"Kuro-chin~?"

"Hai, now please get up. I have to rush somewhere after this." Kuroko said. They're shooting a new scene today. A whole lot of separate scenes where Kise is not required due to his absence.

"Kuro-chin is going to the company? I'll tag along. Aka-chin signed me up in a drama." Murasakibara said, looking really upset by that fact.

"Akashi-kun did?" Kuroko asked and wondered if may be the person who changed the drama bit by bit was actually Akashi. "Okay."

Murasakibara cheered and got up from his comfortable position and strecthed a little before trudging in into the kitchen following the delicious smell.

* * *

"Tetsuya, do you know Murasakibara-san here?" The manager asked when she caught the sight of the bluenette next to the towering purple-haired.

"Hai."

"Well that's…good news. Although the shooting has been delayed for a week." The manager tapped her foot angrily against the floor. "Because of a stupid director."

"Is there anything he can do for a quick money? He spend all of his money on snacks and now has none to return to Akita."

The manager looked through her notes and files and muttering to herself about this and that when she received a new call. "Moshi moshi?"

…

"Perfect. I'll send them right away." She hung and stared at the two before dragging them out and threw them into a car. Then she slids in to the front seat and told the driver the destination and they sped off.

* * *

Kuroko looked around the huge mansion in fascination and take in every fine detail that decorated the place. Murasakibara on the other hand was craving for snacks, his last bag of chips was gone minutes ago.

"Nee, Kuro-chin~ I think this place is Aka-chin's house." Murasakibara said.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko's eyes looked alarmed. "How does Murasakibara-kun know that?"

"Aka-chin brought me here before~"

Kuroko look at Murasakibara and bit his lower lips, keeping quiet as he followed the manager to a specific place where the shooting will be held. He asked for something for Murasakibara but seemingly he got dragged in it as well. It won't be a surprise if this is another shounen-ai shooting because apparently his figure is as the manager said 'perfect for the part'. Insult or a compliment Kuroko didn't know what to choose as. He felt like being treated as a female part in almost every shooting he had took on.

"Tetsuya. Murasakibara-san. This shooting will be another shoot for another novel cover by the same artist that Tetsuya and Ryouta took on weeks ago. But instead of teacher student role this time it's a master servant role. Tetsuya you will be the servant. You will dress up as a servant for a few pictures then another change of costume that is a maid. Get it?"

"Kuro-chin as a maid~? Imust show the picture to Muro-chin and Aka-chin~ Mido-chin too~"

Yep. Female character.

Then the manager called the stylist who then swept away Murasakibara and Kuroko to get them ready. Kuroko would first be dressed in a servant's clothing or male clothing as Kuroko would say. Murasakibara….can I leave the imaginations to you guys? Because I don't know how to describe the said clothing I'm picturing in my head. Murasakibara was wearing that off something a noble would wear in the Middle Ages complete with plain back capes and boots. He could've walked in it without any trouble.

Kuroko really felt like being in the presence of someone with power.

* * *

**X3 Hahaha! Kuroko still didn't know about the whole fiancee thing Kyahahaha!**


	20. Kise is with

First scene at the long dining table. Just a simple one. Murasakibara would be sitting at the head of the table and Kuroko would be standing next to him serving him on what would be breakfast.

"Okay, Kuroko-chan your position is nice don't move your no expression is great. Murasakibara eyes on Kuroko and keep your gaze on Kuroko's face. Kuroko ignore the staring. Perfect." Snap. "Tsugi. Murasakibara lean to the side a bit, Kuroko-chan please look nervous, Murasakibra pull him into a kissing distance, hands grasp the chin and jaws. Smirk, Murasakibara." Snap. "Okay, perfect. One close-up pic. Now Kuroko-chan face to the camera but not directly, look uncomfortable. Murasakibara stay still." Snap. "Okay, done. Next scene."

Kuroko sigh and Murasakibara lets go of Kuroko and whined. "This is so hard Kuro-chin~ And they won't give me snacks."

"They'll give you money later. You can buy the snacks then. But save some for the trip back to Akita."

Then the stylist drag off Kuroko again to change into the next costume. Murasakibara would be wearing something much simpler as the next shoot would be of night a time. Kuroko dress was a black and white maid outfit with a white apron on the front. The bottom frilled up and the shoulders were missing so the sleeves hung on his forearms. The collar was low and showed off his pale complexion skin and his neckbones. There was a small frilly headband with small black crisscrosses and white frills on the edges. The stylist had even forced Kuroko to put on a thin fishnet stockings along with black high heels that had white frills around the heel. His eye twitched as he saw how short the uniform was as he looked at his reflection in a mirror.

Murasakibara's jaw went slack when he saw Kuroko standing in front of him. Somehow that expressionless face makes him looks so much cuter and innocent. Kuroko was desperately pulling on the hem of the skirts as if he can make it longer. The sight was just so cute, any straight man would definitely turn gay for Kuroko. That is if they don't value their life and get hideously murdered by Akashi and his scissors of doom.

"Kuro-chin~ so kawaii~" Murasakibara droned as he grabbed Kuroko and lift him up on his arm.

"Okay, okay. Murasakibara please put Kuroko-chan down. Next scene is bed scene." The photographer said rather cheerfully. "Let's go."

Kuroko seemed anxious. Kuroko wondered that if Kise were here or to know about this what would his reaction be?

* * *

To make it seems as real as possible they would act it out. Firstly, the maid being pushed to bed by the master as he had been inobedient. Murasakibra easily done so as their figure was of a huge difference. The bed was messy and disorderly, Kuroko's face displayed that of lust yet terrified. Well he tried to force the expression out but what came out was just discomfort.

"Kuroko-chan. We need that lustful expression. The master is about to make love to the maid not rape." The photographer snapped. This was Kuroko's first NG ever.

Kuroko nodded and they tried it again. This tie Kuroko tried to imagine it was Master Kise Ryouta pushing him into the bed and his breathing became ragged and face flushed as he can just imagine what Kise would definitely want to do next. Kuroko's short skirt hiked up as Kuroko pulled one of his legs up, his left hand thrown back above his head.

Snap.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara droned at the sight. "looks so sweet~"

'Kurokocchi.' Kuroko imagined Kise's voice instead. 'You look so delicious –ssu~"

Murasakibara climbed over and waited for the next order from the photographer. "Murasakibara kiss Kuroko's temple gently, an act of a lover. This will be a close-up picture." Murasakibara did as told and placed his lips lightly on Kuroko's head. Snap. Forehead. Snap. Nose. Snap. Lips. Snap.

"That is perfect, Atsushi. Please stop kissing Tetsuya now." Akashi said.

Kuroko snapped out of his daze and stared at Akashi. Embarrassment and distressed enveloped his being at being seen in such a condition by Akashi Seijuurou of all people possible. Well not like other people won't be seeing him dressed like that since it's going to be the cover for a book of a famous writer.

Murasakibar lazily turned his attention towards Akashi and climbed off the bed. "Tetsuya, I would like to talk to you personally." Akashi said and Kuroko too jumped off the bed and nodded. "I think the picture would be quite enough. Not much is needed just to make a book cover." Akashi said at the photographer who quickly agreed since the picture she took was already too perfect to capture any other. If they turn out as perfect as this they might have a huge headache on choosing which to use.

"Tetsuya follow me. Atsushi, you can have the snacks in the kitchen." Akashi said and walked out with Kuroko tailing behind, still in the maid's costume.

Akashi with Kuroko tailing behind him went into his master bedroom and walked to the desk opening the drawers to take out what seemed a few files in his hand. Kuroko stood in front of the desk and stared impasively at Akashi.

"Tetsuya, do you know where is Ryouta?" Akashi began. Kuroko shook his head. "Do you know who is Ryouta with?" Again Kuroko gave the same response. Akashi scoffed. "Do you really think Ryouta loves you and would not lie to you, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded his head at the question, puzzled at where is this going. Kuroko sense that Akashi is about to tell him something about Kise that he won't like but curiosity got the best of him and waited for Akashi to spill out what he wants.

"Tetsuya, Ryouta is with his fianceé in France."

* * *

Meanwhile Murasakibara had the picture of the cute Kuroko looking so seductive on the bed with maid outfit downloaded to his phone and currently sending the pictures to Himuro and all of the members of Kiseki no Sedai exempting Akashi.

"Hmm~ I wonder what would they say when they saw Kuro-chin looking so kawaii~?"

* * *

**Yay! Akashi popped the balloon~!**

**Ya'know actually I want to include more smut in this story but…um…yeah…I'm not good at it so….yeah!**

**Oh….and I know I owe you guys lots of chapter but…yeah….my other story also kinda revolves around MuraKuro and this story is also focusing on MuraKuro for the chapter and yeah…hard not to get it mixed up cuz I wrote both of them like literally at the same time….and its school holiday! Thought I get some peace but no….relatives I do not know about keep popping up all over the place and my grandmother likes to take me over to know them all and my aunt likes to take me out for shopping or doing random stuff…..actually half of those could be reduced IF my cousin just relent herself to be drag around like me…but NO! sheesh…stop being too kind ME! :P**

**Anyway..again I am sorry…I owe you guys…I'll repay it back somehow! I promise!**


	21. GoM's Reaction

**Okay…so let's visit the GoM members and Kagami's reaction when they saw the picture of kinky Kuroko on the bed with his face flushed first then we shall see Kuroko's reaction to Akashi's word. Deal? Okay….let's go!**

* * *

Momoi huffed to herself again as she stood beside the sleeping or probably not figure of Aomine Daiki on the rooftop of Touou High when Aomine's phone signaled a new messaged received and Momoi fished it out by the chains from Aomine's pockets and flipped it open. Momoi gave a high pitch squeal of a hardcore fangirl. Aomine's eyes shot open at the high pitch scream and cover his ears with his hands.

When it seems like Momoi had calmed down Aomine grabbed his phone from Momoi and grumbled incoherently to see what made Satsuki crazy like a damn fangirl which only happens when it involves 'his' shadow namely Kuroko Tetsuya.

Two words: Instant. Nosebleed. Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the overflowing blood and wiped it clean of his face. Aomine look at the addresser. _Murasakibara Atsushi._ Aomine's eyes widen and look at the message.

_Isn't Kuro-chin kawaii~? Kawaii, right? And yummy too~! Like vanilla!_

Aomine threw his phone in anger. Dammit. Then he rushed back to check if the phone is still in a good condition. He couldn't risk losing that arousing picture of Tetsu. Nope. He wants that indecent picture of Tetsu.

* * *

Himuro opened his phone when he received the message. He is feeling quite bored right now, Atsushi says he can gain the money through Kuroko. So he is still waiting for some words from him and waiting with Kagami who is right now eating his food. Tons of food. His eating habit still hasn't change miraculously. Himuro raise his eyebrow at the picture Murasakibara send. A very salacious picture of Kuroko, how interesting. How did Atsushi manage to aqcuire this anyway? A scandalous thought of Murasakibara and Kuroko flashed through his mind and Himuro hit his head on the table again and again. No way, Murasakibara is too innocent to force someone like Kuroko to do that kind of thing.

Sure the giant likes the tealhead but the giant would sooner cry then distress Kuroko.

Then Himuro remembered that Murasakibara isn't the only one that has feelings for the bluenette. Grinning evilly Himuro called to Kagami and gain his attention.

"Yo, Taiga. Atsushi just send me a pretty interesting picture. Take a look at it."

Kagami look up from his food. "Huh? Better not be pictures of weird and rare snacks and such." Kagami said and grab the phone from Himuro.

Kagami spat out his food. "WHAT THE HELL?! I know I shouldn't left Kuroko with that leviathan. Curses! AGH!" Mercilessly Kagami broke the phone.

"….Taiga!" Himuro shouted in anger. Well Kagami has other problem to fix first before he can vent out his anger.

* * *

In pursuit of his lucky item for the next few days and still none found. Midorima is feeling quite out of luck when his phone beeped signaling a new message. Midorima fished his phone out of his pocket feeling quite grumpy I say.

Well the content of the message from the Generation of Miracles's center does not help to lighten his mood. Midorima's glasses cracked then he pushed his glasses up a little bit and turned around and walk back the direction he came from.

No the picture does not concern him at all. He just need to talk to Akashi. Yep. That is all. Why isn't he with Kuroko yet? Aomine got a part in the drama, Murasakibara had photo shoot session with Kuroko. What about him?!

* * *

_How is Kurokocchi doing –ssu~? Is he okay? Is he missing me too~? _Kise thought and smiled sadly. Ah, he couldn't even contact his Kurokocchi and vice versa. He miss his Kurokocchi, he can't here his voice, can't see his face and all. _Being in debt is hard, huh? And making promises too –ssu~!_

Kise checked his phone and saw that Murasakibara send him a mail. _Ara~ that is rather rare._ Kise mused and opened the mail.

_K-K-Kurokocchi~! Oh my god! He looks so cute, and so adorable. Uwaah I want to eat him up right now. But wait why-_

"Ryoucchan!" A feminine voice that he is quite familiar with sounded in front of him Kise looked up and saw his 'fiancee's' making pouty and fake-angry face. Kise gave her a bored expression. "Why are being like this? You finally got a break from the company. You should enjoy our time together. It's rare for us to be together. And you're the one that requested to go here in the first place even though I really want to explore Japan."

Kise rolled his eyes. Yes, he did requested to come over here simply because he didn't want to walk around with her and risk Kurokocchi to saw them together and shut off from him again. He finally got his Kurokocchi and he had completely forgotten by this contract marriage.

He needs to do something soon. Kise glance back at the picture of Kuroko. _Soon is not fast enough._

Kuroko will be his and not anyone else but having a love rival so many isn't easy. Especially if one of them is Akashi Seijuurou. "Katsuki-san. Where is your father? I need to see him."

* * *

**Okay~! Chapter 20! Done! Okay the next chapter we will go to Akashi and Kuroko~! Please don't hate me KiKuro lovers and AkaKuro lovers please stay cool for the next chapter.**


	22. Believe

"Kise-kun is with…? Fianceé? Akashi-kun….that's…" Kuroko was dumbstruck.

"Hard to believe? Impossible? Can't be true?" Akashi guessed Kuroko's choice of words for completing the sentence. "But it is a true fact, Tetsuya."

"I-I-I refuse to…" Kuroko stuttered unsure of how to take in the news and still not sure if he had totally comprehend the matter.

"Believe? I suppose it might. Seeing as the Ryouta who had always going on announcing his undying love for you suddenly disappear without much news and information of his whereabouts only to be told by me that Ryouta is with a girl somewhere in France, possibly Paris." Akashi paused. "Why don't you try calling Ryouta?"

And Kuroko did. Kuroko took his phone and dialed Kise's number. There was a series of rings and Kuroko waited and waited for the click of answering only to be greeted by the voicemail. Kise had never _ever_ ignored a call from Kuroko. Kuroko pursed his lips and look at Akashi. "He is not answering the phone."

Akashi fished out his phone and handed it to Kuroko whom took it with a confused expression. "Try using mine. If he didn't answer then maybe he left it or isn't able to." Akashi explained and Kuroko immediately dialed Kise's cellphone number and pressed it again his ear.

The first ring….sec

"Akashicchi! You rarely called me? Is there anything you need? Hey have you seen that picture Murasakicchi sent? I'm sure Murasakicchi send it out to everyone. I was so surprised to see you calling me personally, usually you would just send me texts! I was so surprised I just stared off at the screen when the phone first rang." Kise's cheery voice boomed.

There was a long pause.

"Akashicchi?" Kise said. Kuroko looked at the phone and pressed the red button. He hanged up. Kuroko handed back Akashi's phone who was wearing a small smirk. Kuroko ignored the look and kept up a blank expression.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to talk with me about? If so then I shall be taking my leave then." Kuroko said and bowed.

Akashi frowned. "Did you not believe my words Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stared. "I do. Even if it is true that Kise-kun has a fianceé, it doesn't mean that he loves her, there is a lot of possibilities, forced, contract, or maybe even just a whole new drama Kise-kun is acting in. _Ryouta-kun_ loves me. I don't want to doubt his words and will not, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said firmly and stared with his blank face.

Akashi..well you could say that he was not please by this. Everything always goes his way and he always won. _Always._ One way or another he will have _his Tetsuya. _Akashi had actually glared at Kuroko which sent a shudder through his spine and Kuroko instinctively took a step back. Akashi leaned in with a dissatisfied smile on his face. Sluggishly Akashi had his hand a firm grip on Kuroko's pale white delicate arm.

Akashi jerked Kuroko's arm and Kuroko fell forward into the devil's arm. Who then had thrown Kuroko on the bed and pinned him down as he climbed over. Well this looks rather kinky, Akashi thought deliciously at the sight of the petrified bluenette. Maybe he didn't need to pin him down afterall. Well as a precaution he might need to but he also wanted to use his hand for other matter other than restricting Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, will you be a good boy now?" Akashi nibbled on Kuroko's earlobe and Kuroko's breathing hitched.

Kuroko tried to tossed Akashi's body aside but Akashi had pinned him down firmly with no means of escape or even excessive movement. Kuroko felt like a prey being cornered by an insatiable predator. "Akashi-kun, stop this nonsense." Kuroko bit his lower lips to hold himself from moaning.

"I'll make you mine." Akashi whispered lowly. Akashi trailed his lips over the soft skin of Kuroko's cheeks tracing over the jawlines ending to Kuroko's lips.

Kuroko feared to speak and so moving what is only able to make Akashi get off him Kuroko banged his head against Akashi's who backed off and groaned at the slight aching of his head. Kuroko sat up and gave an empty expression but angry eyes.

"Akashi-kun, why are doing this? It's absurd of you." Kuroko gritted his teeth.

"Fucking the one you love isn't really absurd, Tetsuya. Especially." Akashi leered. "Wespecially when you're in such a kinky outfit."

Kuroko snorted. "Yeah, love. You don't love me Akashi-kun You're just obssessed. Of winning and you're unsatisfied by the fact that I chose Kise-kun instead of you." Kuroko said to which Akashi did not say a word to.

Akashi out of nowhere placed a bruising kiss on Kuroko's lips and Kuroko out of shock was immobile for a second which is enough time for Akashi to bind the small tealhead to the bedpost using handcuffs which he puled out from who knows where. Akashi had chained Kuroko's right hand at the bedpost and Kuroko was alarmed by it. Kuroko tugged at the cuffs.

"Aha, no need to waste your efforts Tetsuya." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko dreading but Akashi just slid of the bed and tossed his phone at Kuroko. "I have matters to attend and since you can't runaway I shall leave for the time being." Akashi shot a mocking pitiful face. "If you need me then call my bussiness phone or you can use my personal phone to experiment." With that Akashi left Kuroko alone in the room.

Kuroko stared at his own phone. "Experiment, huh?" Well the subject of this experiment would be Kise.

Kuroko thought about when he called Kise using Akashi's phone. It sounds like Kise had been holding it in his hand and staring at the screen. Meaning that Kise had ignored his calls on purpose. Kuroko decided to try again but this time with text messages.

Each half an hour Kuroko send a short messages. None receiving a singe reply. It has been around 5 hours meaning that Kuroko had texted Kise 10 mails. It was getting dark outside as the room turned from the shade of orange to red into dark blue. There was little light shining through the huge glass window. Kuroko can only thank that it was full moon or the room might be enveloped in total darkness.

Kuroko waited for a full hour after sending one more text to Kise using his phone before using Akashi's.

_Ryouta, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you._

The reply was instantaneous.

_Eh?! B-but Akashicchi, you know that I'm in Paris._ ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ

Kuroko thought for a second on what to reply.

_A honeymoon with fianceé is more important than regards of Tetsuya?_

Kuroko waited and there was no reply until 10 minutes later.

_Kurokocchi?! What of him, Akashicchi?! _ヽ(´･ω･`)､ _Um, can we discuss when I return to Japan?_

Kuroko stared at the screen. What should he answer. Kuroko decided to just ignore it after a few minutes and threw that at the door and there was a slapping sound of the phone being caught and Kuroko looked at Akashi who caught the phone on his palm.

"Ara, don't destroy my stuff." Akashi said with a satisfied smile. "Did you contacted Ryouta?"

Kuroko gave a slight nod with a sour expression.

"What did he say?"

"Check your inbox." Kuroko replied and lay down on the bed and tossed around. Feeling unsatisfied and also uncomfortable due to the restraints on his right arm. "Can you take this off?" Kuroko grumbled as he tugged on the cuffs to show Akashi what he meant. "It's annoying and it hurts too." Kuroko said that with almost an inexpressive face save for small discomfort and discontent.

Akashi seems to ponder about it then he shot a knowing smirk.

"Sure, just let me asault you first." Akashi licked his upper lips at the thought.

**Okay…so you guys want the next chapter to be updated today or…tomorrow? XD**

**READERS….PLEASE HEAR ME! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO BE DELIVERED WITH THIS ONE SENTENCE...SO LISTEN CARFULLY!**

"**HAPPY ****BIRTHDAY ****TO**** AXILE!****"**


	23. Deny

**Seriously I was writing this chapter while having a nice chat with my grandmother on my mothers' side.**

**Warnings: AkaKuro scene. Emotional Kuroko. OOCness overload. Inaccuracy.**

Kuroko gave a blank look. "I don't think people usually ask permission to assault someone, Akashi-kun." Kuroko gave the answer to Akashi's question with a sentence that crossed his mind.

Akashi let out a dark chuckle. "Oh well, I wasn't exactly asking. More like notifying." Akashi said as he strides closer towards the chained pale bluenette. Akashi had his eyes strayed over Kuroko again. What an arousing state Tetsuya is in.

Kuroko's hair was slightly disheveled at the headband slightly crooked. There were tons of creases on the maid outfit and the short skirt was seriously making the slender yet muscled legs looking more tantalizing and definitely inviting. Akashi walked to the side table and opened the drawer taking out what seemed like pills. Akashi took two of them. One he placed it between his teeth while the other was held securely in his fingers.

**Eh?! Wha-what?! A-A Danger Z-zone! Run Run!**

Akashi gave Kuroko a harsh kiss and forced the pill into Kuroko's throat and Kuroko swallowed it down. Akashi using his other hand trailed his palm across Kuroko's thigh affectionately; the heels and stockings removed leaving only a pair of creamy bare legs. Akashi chuckled again as his hand slid in deeper in to the short skirt founding that instead of a pair of boxers Kuroko had on a thong. "Heh~ they managed to force on wearing this as well, huh? How kinky." Akashi peeled that off too and inserted the other medicine inside Kuroko through the backdoor. Kuroko's breathing suddenly hitched at the feeling of Akashi's thumb on his butthole pushing something in.

Then he drew back upwards. Akashi tried to kiss Kuroko again but Kuroko had his head turned away and Akashi improvises and took the chance to bit at the exposed milky neck. Akashi bit hard enough to draw traces of red blood causing Kuroko to moan because of the pain. Akashi pressed his tongue at the wound and licked the blood away. Akashi's hand was already working on the puckered nubs over the thin fabric.

"Akashi-kun stop." Kuroko managed to croak then sobbed back another whimper.

"Ah, how can you say that when you're eyes seems to be begging me to fuck you." Akashi playfully kissed Kuroko's nose bridge.

The clothes were a bother although they were nice on Tetsuya they're obscuring the view. Akashi half-shredded Kuroko's top part of the dress. His hand now free to feel the snow white skin he had long yearned for. Kuroko quivered at the feel of the rough yet soft surface of Akashi's palm on his bare lower abdomen tracing over his next to none existence of muscle packs. Kuroko's breathing grew warmer as his body temperature risen. His body was screaming to be touched and his mind was begging to be pleasured. He needs it. He needs this. He is desperate. But this is wrong.

Akashi took off his own shirt leaving him only in his jeans and a pair of boxers. Akashi resumed back his session of teasing the little phantom of _his_.

Akashi brought his tongue down Kuroko's throat once again down to Kuroko's chest to the pink nipples demanding attention. Akashi gave a few licks, pressing his tongue at the erected nipple which slowly evolved into sucking and slight gritting. His other hand tending the other nipple. Tugging on the small nubs and rolling it in between his fingers. Kuroko's breathing grew haggard and panted when a nerve hit.

Kuroko's free hand flew over to Akashi's head grasping a few lock of angry red and tugged at the fiery red hair demanding to be given more pleasure. "Akashi-kun." Ah, the way his name slipped down the delicious tongue was so beautiful especially when ladden with lust. Kuroko wanted to say more and demand more but he hold back his tongue but ah! "Please!" The pain in his groin is too much, he needed release. Kuroko looked down at Akashi working on his nipple and more blood pour southwards.

Akashi felt like he can go all night long just playing with the nipples but when Kuroko begged he really felt like just shoving himself into _his Tetsuya _to claim what's his. Akash let go of Kuroko's nub with a hushed wet pop and stare into Kuroko's mirror-like blue eyes darkening as lust empower him. "Please what, Tetsuya?" Akashi let a crooked smile displayed on his handsome face. Kuroko's blushing instensified even more if that was possible.

Kuroko bit on his tongue indecisive. He wanted more but by begging so he is betraying Kise. He desperately wanted to be touched all over his body and being fucked until he fainted and lose sense of his mind. Akashi, stopping his toying with the nipples just clouded Kuroko's mind more into craving the sickly feeling of pleasure. Kuroko whimpered. "N-N-Not j-just t-ther-re." Kuroko threw his head aside not looking at the redhead. A few faint teardrops shone on Kuroko's cheeks. Crystal-like teardrops.

Akashi decided to play a little bit more. "Then where do you want? And what? And how?" Akashi felt like he can burst to laughter. A laughter filled with smug and ah, the sweet success.

Kuroko shut his eyes tight. He can't stand it anymore especially when Akashi playfully pulled himself downwards just above the standing member and pushed up the skirt away to fully expose the twitching cock. Pre-cum was making itself known through the slit. Akashi took in the full view from the teal locks to the twitching member, a sight to behold. Akashi didn't do anything yet waiting for an answer from the luscious lips to draw out. Kuroko was reaching his peak, if he could he might have just jammed his dick into Akashi's talkative mouth so that he can have a piece of mind and satisfy his craving but Akashi seems to enjoy prolonging this.

"Well, Tetsuya?" Akashi smirked.

Oh god, why torture me in such a way? Kuroko exhale a rather heavy breath. "Please Akashi-kun." Kuroko repeated his words. Refusing to spout more embarrassing and betraying words.

Akashi drove his thumb across the slit and Kuroko unexpextedly mewled with his back slight hovering above the bed. "T-there." Akashi heard a faint word and he grinned. Slowly Akashi grasp the dripping cock and again Akashi began with a few tentative licks which grew into a more slow and savouring licking. The musky dark smell was making Akashi's mind go crazy. Everything about _Tetsuya _screams sweet. Akashi continued toying with Kuroko's nipple while his mouth busy tending over something else. Akashi gave a long lick from the testes to the tip slightly pushing the tip into his mouth and the tongue sharpened draw across the slit a few times.

"Hyanh….ah!.." Kuroko's cries multiplied in number and with no warning Kuroko cummed in Akashi's mouth which welcomes the overflooding intruder.

A lot of the cum was spilled since Kuroko's member wasn't properly placed in Akashi's mouth. The white semen dripped from Akashi's chin staining the white sheet of the bed. "That didn't take too much. And you're still hard too." Akashi noted. Well he suppose the drug is at the fault. Akashi swallowed what was left in his mouth which was quite an amount. Akashi placed two fingers in front of Kuroko's slightly parted lips and slip the tip inside. Akashi gave a single command. "Suck."

Kuroko sucked the tip of Akashi's finger deeper into his mouth demanding it to violate his throat. Kuroko rolled his tongue and licked the fingers parting and licking the fingers throught the middle sliding at the available length. Akashi could only feel himself grew harder as he saw his fingers disappearing into the small delicate mouth. The feel of Kuroko's soft tongue and teeth grazing his ski was adding the pleasure. When Akashi felt that his finger were wet enough he pulled it out slowly, finding them to be finely coated in Kuroko's saliva.

Slowly Akashi eased the wet finger into Kuroko's twitching hole, intruding with both fingers at once. Kuroko took a sharp intake at the painful feeling and shut his eyes tight. Akashi curled in his fingers and started pumping in and out. Searching for the certain spot until Akashi's finger finally brush against the prostate area. Kuroko's moaning turned loud, almost a scream even, Kuroko's back arched higher than before. Akashi repeated the motion and was rewarded with the same satisfying reaction.

His fingers doing a scissoring motion to prepare for something else. Akashi chuckled and gave the tealhead another bruising kiss and placing small but noticeable purple kiss marks on the neck, neckbone and shoulders. Slowly Akashi retracted his fingers and stood on his knees to unbuckle his belt. Kuroko seeing this tried to trash away but his movements were restricted and if he was not being mindful his wrist will clashed against the sharp metal of the handcuffs creating angrier red marks.

Akashi prepared himself in front of Kuroko's entrance. The tip grazing the 'winking' hole begging to be filled and violated. Akashi plunged himself in without any warning nor restraint and Kuroko groaned. Torned between the feeling of pleasure and pain. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks his saliva flooding in his mouth and poured out. Dripping down Kuroko's chin and trailing along his neck. Akashi brought Kuroko's legs on to his shoulder to gain more access to search for Kuroko's sweetspot and thrusted deeper and deeper.

Akashi gritted his teeth at the feeling of Kuroko's wall tightening around his cock. Readjusting their positions a little and leaning forward to claim the luscious lips once again. Kuroko moaned in pleasure when he felt Akashi's cock hitting his prostate. He felt like being send to cloud nine before enjoying euphoria. But he didn't feel full nor completed at all. He didn't really felt fully satisfied. His body is but his heart isn't since he was being satisfied with the wrong person, wrong body, wrong heart.

But nonetheless Kuroko was nearing his end and Akashi wasn't too far behind. Kuroko had clenched both of his hands into fists and his nail dugged deep into his own skin creating bloody crescent marks on his palms. "A-Akashi-kun…I'm….I'm g-gonna…I'm…going to….mmmph…ahn engh…ahhhhh..!" Kuroko moaned loudly as he came for the second time. Akashi gave in another few thrust before releasing his own seed inside Kuroko, groaning hard.

**-pant- Did you guys ran away? Oh gosh! I think all that running hurts my legs. That was so awful! Good thing we manage to avoid that! Think we're in safe zone now!**

Kuroko felt disgusted of his own body and extremely filthy. He can feel Akashi's hot milky cum 'swimming' and 'sloshing' inside of him. Kuroko felt like puking but hold it in and instead he catch his breath for the lack of 'good' oxygen in his body and his mind. Kuroko could feel his conciousness seeping away and losing his hold on it Kuroko gave in and fell asleep in Akashi's arm though not before hearing a simple sentence he deny with his whole heart.

"You're mine now, Tetsuya." Akashi whispered.

**SUE ME! KILL ME!**

**SORRY! Sorry yeah I know bad chapter…if any of you read the danger zone that please accept my mountains of apologies. I don't really know how to write this kind of scene and is still in learning process. I don't even know how a kiss feels like…let alone a full fledge sex and the effects of aphrodisiac in your body. All I can figure out is that you inner mind screams NO! while your body and clouded mind screams MORE!...****I ****think.**

**All I kept thinking about when writing this scene was….well um…when I get to the half bottom part of the scene I kept thinking 'Oh my god, when is this going to be over?'**

**Oh and! Hear this hear this! I was like drinking tea trying to think what to type next when I noticed something in my tea and when I had a good look at it I already had gulped it into my mouth down the throat. Do you know what it was? A freaking insect! With disgusting wings! BLERGH!**

**What really pisses me off the most though is that this AkaKuro smut scene is 200 words more than KiKuro's smut scene! GAHH! Now I need to write another KiKuro smut to best this AkaKuro scene! Frick!**

**Next Chapter 23: Filthy and Guilty**


	24. Filthy and Guilty

**Is it weird to fangirl on your own story :P ….anyway….agh! I wonder why is there so much AkaKuro fandom on my KuroBasu fics. Ah…but…in the end Akashi's the one who's going to be heartbroken anyway :P ~!**

"Ah…Aka…hyah!"

"Oh, god Tetsuya. You're just as tight as ever." Akashi moaned as he took in Kuroko again for the umptenth time that week.

Kuroko cried out. "Akashi-kun…ah…please. Stop." His face wet with mixture of his tears, and Akashi's own saliva.

Akashi leaned forward as he thrust into the bluenette from the back. Inserting his fingers to gagged down Kuroko's voice.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Akashi look at the caller ID. A lovely smirk draw itself upon the devil as he answered the call.

"Moshi moshi." Akashi greeted the caller.

"_Eh?! Akashicchi? Why do you have Kurokocchi's phone –ssu~?"_

"Hnm? I wonder, nee?" Retracting his hand from Kuroko's mouth, Akashi pumped Kuroko's member accordance to his thrust.

Licking the back og Kuroko's ear and sucking on the earlobe, his hand changing from pumping to fondling Kuroko's balls and Kuroko let out an incoherent moan. Kuroko bucked his hips to meet up with Akashi's thrust. Kuroko wanted more, more pleasure. But at the same time he does not want it. At least not by the red head devil. **[I feel like I'm making Kuroko a sex addict.-. :P]**

"_Eh? Um, Akashicchi is busy, huh? Er, sorry to be distur-" _A groaned and a shout.

"Oh, god."Akashi groaned as he released ribbons of cums inside.

"AHH!" Kuroko came along as Akashi filled him with hot liquid.

Akashi turned back his attention to the person at the end of the line. "Mhm, would you like to join us for a threesome, Ryo-u-ta?" A full-blown smirk.

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Akashi-kun, that…-"

The voice at the end of the line growled. _"Akashicchi, what are you doing to __**my**__ Kurokocchi?!"_

"Yours, Ryouta?"

"Akashi-kun…!" Kuroko wanted to cry, Kuroko wanted to shout.

Akashi slapped the milky ass cheeks to red. Kuroko choked a groaned.

"Don't bother, Tetsuya." Akashi said in a low voice but loud enough for both people to hear him. "You're too filthy for, Ryouta now." Akashi ended the call and throw it away at the other side of the bed and again his eyes ravished the lusty view of Kuroko Tetsuya in misery. Then he began the 5th round for the day.

Furiously Kise closed his phone and was badly tempered at the moment. He doesn't really understand what was going on but _'You're too filthy for, Ryouta now.'_ bothers him a lot. Kurokocchi won't cheat on him for Akashicchi, right?

Oh, well. Even if he is, it is not like he was faring any better.

Kise stared at his supposedly fiancee, he had her re-do herself just so that she would look so alike with the object of his heart. The difference is just the gender and cheery attitude. But even the male Kuroko's beauty is far more superior compared to the make do.

The female was fast asleep on the queen-sized bed, and Kise had occupied the couch in the bedroom for the past week whenever he needed to rest. Female's are dangerous. The girl had tried to seduce him, which ended up with an almost puking model, assaulting him, putting aphrodisiac in his food and drinks! This is entirely bad for his health.

Kise hates to think of it but if Kuroko's filthy then he is guilty.

He himself had declared to Ichinose during his years of middle school that he shall except his daughter's hand in marriage. Then the girl became is his girlfriend and re did herself just for the hope of him to glance at her. Sadly it doesn't work that way.

"Kurokocchi." Kise whispered lowly. "I'm coming back to Japan soon. I miss you so much." Kise stared at the maiden picture of Kuroko in his phone that he received from the snack-loving giant.

**Short chapter.**

**My apologies. Anyway I'm taking a break from writing fics for a few days.**


	25. Hisashiburi

Kuroko stared at the dark sky outside the window, his naked body wrapped around a piece of blanket. Most of his clothes are torn to shreds and he just refuse to wear Akashi's clothing, even if they were newly bought. He'll just feel indebted to Akashi that way.

The door swung open and the owner of the room closes in towards the little phantom, Kuroko stared with empty eyes, knowing what is coming next and in just a few moments his lips was being claimed by the obssesive redhead. He did not responded towards the kiss and just remained impassive to the familiar action, only when ordered will he responded. Akashi bit on Kuroko's lower lips and Kuroko opened up his mouth slightly. Akashi ignored the inviting access and continued biting until it bleeds out the colour red. He then sucked on the bleeding lower lips causing his partner in crime to moan lightly.

The redhead's hand traveled across the already exposed chest and searched for the pink gems. Akashi's tongue then darted into the opened mouth and as always tried _coaxing_ the latter's to come out and dance. Kuroko moaned again accept the invitation, his mind starting to haze as the sensation risen when two thumbs played with his nipples like one would with a joystick. He started to lean in to the kiss when a loud bang exploded across the huge master bedroom.

Abruptly the two stopped their intimate action, Akashi looked up with a deathly glare shadowing his eyes before it slowly turned into a dark amusement. Kuroko almost had his head turned around when a pair of hand grasped his teal locks and pushed his towards Akashis chest and thus locking his head from moving around to look at the welcomed intruder.

A long stride was heard and Kuroko grew curious as the mad but gracefully kept, stomping drew towards them.

"Shintarou, what business do you have here?" Akashi's tone was that of amusement, and it was very unpleasant.

"It certainly isn't with you, Akashi." Midorima said, in one swift motion he had the silenced bluenette in his arm, or more accurately draped on his shoulder like a sack of potato. "I'm just taking something that has been stolen. I guess I'll be leaving then."

Midorima stepped in into one of the unused room amongst many, and tossed the load on his shoulder along with a few other things. Kuroko made sure that the blanket was still coverig his body before looking up at Midorima with a questioning look.

"There's clothes for you and um.. change quickly before something happens. If Akashi isn't ordering his servants to capture us right now that means he has other plans up on his sleeves." Midorima said quickly.

Kuroko absently nodded and took the clothes before giving Midorima another strange look, the tsundere blushed before turning around and give Kuroko some privacy to wear the clothes. Quickly he slipped into the clothes, the clothes undoubtedly aren't his and it looks fairly new too but it fits him perfectly. Kuroko tapped Midorima's shoulder lightly and the latter turned around to see the phantom in wearing a fresh new clothing.

"Okay, let's get you back to your house." Midorima said and Kuroko nodded.

Midorima had a taxi waiting for them in front of the house gate and they quickly get in the car. Both were silent as both were not the type to talk much unless the situation requires for it. This kind of situation though is where silence permeates the air even if one is a cheery person like a certain model is. The air was filled with tension but not awkward fortunately or it would be even more unbearable.

The taxi driver drove them to the nearest train station as requested and Midorima paid the taxi. "Only because you don't have money with you right now."

Midorima handed him a few notes of money and told him to order two tickets to Tokyo. So Kuroko went to the receptionist and ordered two tickets to Tokyo, the woman completely ignored him or maybe she just didn't noticed his presence in front of her. Kuroko waited for one full minute before repeating his words, the woman didn't do anything to acknowledge his presence and Kuroko was starting to feel a little bit irritated.

"Two tickets to Tokyo, please." A familiar voice broke through, Kuroko spunned around and the woman looked up from her desk.

A painful smile was presented on the model's face. "Hisashiburi, Kurokocchi."

Mutely he nodded as reply towards the greeting. Kise flashed another smile, this time towards the delusional woman as she handed him the tickets and Kise paid for the tickets with his own money. One for Kuroko and the other for him. The model then take careful stride towards the still stunned phantom.

Kuroko gulped on his saliva as the tall figure stepped closer, his eyes drawn towards the perfectly sculpted handsome face of the number one model in Japan. Kise held out his hand and caressed the soft cheeks, the feel of the smooth skin that he longed for during his absence in Japan, the craving was almost unendurable.

"Kurokocchi, I miss you so much." Kise leaned in to claim the slightly parted bleeding lips, Kuroko didn't move a muscle, not even to blink or breath.

"Kuroko!" Midorima's voice brought Kuroko to realization and he flinched away from the contact, taking a step back.

Kise's expression showed utter disappointment, sadness and defeat. Kuroko's heart tightened, Midorima intruded their personal space. The green eyes take in the information it could gather, the money he gave in Kuroko's hand, the two tickets in Kise's, the weird atmosphere evolving around, Kise's feeling of defeat and guilt, Kuroko wronged, lifeless yet sadness sweeping through. Sighing Midorima ordered another ticket to Tokyo. The tension didn't broke.

"Midorima-kun."

"The train is already here and leaving in 5 minutes, we should get aboard." Midorima fixed his glasses before walking towards the designated train. Kuroko hesitated another look at Kise who stared back at him and the three silently walked together. Each with no thinking of anything in their currently empty minds.

**Okay, who at first thought it was Kisecchi interrupting them?**


	26. Denied

Kuroko wondered why is Kise following them to Tokyo, isn't Kise's house in a different prefecture? The distance between Tokyo and Kanagawa isn't really much, figuring it only took 43 minutes on train from Tokyo to Kanagawa but still, its weird and Kuroko hated the heavy silence.

"Ano, Kise-kun." Kuroko asked the blonde to his right, unintentionally gaining the attention of the greenette on his left. "Why are you following us to Tokyo?"

Kise's expression was that off between a genuine but half-mocking surprise. "Eh? Kurokocchi, have you forgotten our little arrangements?" His expession turned into a mock hurt.

"Arrangements? What arrangements Kise?" Midorima glared at the blonde model who simply smirked back.

"What kind of arrangements do you think?" Kise simply tossed back.

Kuroko uses his Misdirection.

When the train arrives in Tokyo there was still no sight of the bluenette, both of the GoM members walked out of the train at the last moment. Midorima's phone signaled a new mail, checking the mail Midorima realized it was from Kuroko, thanking him and stating that he will be going first, summing up that the two of them will not find Kuroko at the train station or even on the road along to Kuroko's place.

Kise uncheerfully bid farewell and the two parted ways, without even looking or a thought of glancing back.

Kise beat Kuroko to the bluenette's place by calling a taxi, whilst Kuroko had as usual opted to walk, bare-footed. The model leaned on the door of Kuroko's little apartment, eyes closed and as he breathed out through his mouth a wisp of cloud formed.

Kuroko's steps were loud and clear as the silence companied the midnight time. Kise didn't spoke a word, he didn't even glance at the direction of the tealhead, instead he just kept his eyes cast downwards. Well the same goes for Kuroko, he didn't say anything though he knew of the blonde's presence, he didn't look at him for fear that his eyes will betray his mind spill out the tears. Quietly as he can he unlocked the door to his apartment, the jiggling of the keys kept at minimum.

Kuroko entered first and was steadfast in closing the doors back, but Kise had his foot intercepting the path of the door. The leather skin of his shoe protected him foot from anykind of ache or pain but nonetheless he pretended to wince and hissed in pain, it was convincing. Convincing enough to make the bluenette opened the door wide and thus gave him the chance to slid in.

Kuroko stared at the blonde increduously. "What do you want Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, as much as he miss, desire, need the blonde model, he feels…unworthy, unfit.

Kise slammed the door closed and they found themselves in an overall a rather familiar situation, Kuroko with his back against the door trapped like a prey and Kise's arms planted on either side of his head gazing on him with dangerously lit eyes. "Ara~ I think the answer is very clear Kurokocchi~ Of course I want you~" Kise replied to the question a mocking cheerful attitude. His tone had a hint of menace.

Kuroko shivered at the tone of the voice. It's cold, and bone chilling.

Kise's right hand left their current position and trailed down to the exposed hand, his fingers caressing the backhand pale skin lightly. His warm breath that escaped from his lips brused over Kuroko's red ear, red from embarassment or cold he knew not. Kuroko jerked away from the skin contact, guilt flashing in his round blue eyes.

Kise gritted his teeth in hopes to control his anger and temper. _He knew, he knew alright. Of Akashi's activities with his Kurokocchi ever since that small little call he made three days ago. Three days of knowledge Akashi was fucking his little bluenette and being able to do nothing about it, it was damn frustrating. Three days! And not to mention it seems like it has been as so for awhile before his little scene with the phone call._

_Why won't Kurokocchi…let me touch him? Why won't he say the two sweet word he mention to me like before?_ Kise's mind were crying. He would be driven to madness if not for the soft whimpering that certainly did not belong to him. Kise stared in wonder at the slouching figure in front of him. But the wonder is no childlike wonder it naturally possess it was mocking yet genuine.

Kuroko had curled himself like a ball, he is afraid, not of Kise touching but of what the blonde will see. The bruise marks were evident almost everywhere on his thigh and arm, kiss mark fleeting all across his upper body, legs and near his private parts. Kuroko was embarassed, ashamed. Some of that he begged the devil himself, which just makes him feel all the more guilty, filthy.

Kuroko's emotions began to swept over and diamond teardrops shone on his cheeks.

"Kurokocchi, look at me!" Kise all but yelled.

No response from the little phantom.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise was close to snapping. _Why, why won't Kurokocchi look at me? Even when he spoke to me in the train, his eyes didn't even cast a glance my way._

With an unintended force, the blonde grabbed a fistful lock of the teal hair and yanked them backwards forcing Kuroko's face to be exposed to him fully. The bluenette's eyes were wide of shock but that did nothing to deter the driven mad blonde model Kise Ryouta. Placing a forceful kiss on the full pink lips that resisted his, Kise pressed his kiss even more. No matter what but never had the phantom resisted him as such.

Kuroko tried to pry away, he tried to push away the looming figure, but his strength permits him not. Instead his little effort just made the tall blonde to lessen their gap between each other, his other hand wrapped around the tealhead's waist and pressed the little body closer to him.

His knees slipped in between the bluenette's legs, Kise playfully teased the bluenette by kneeding Kuroko's crotch, his knee repeated the motion till' he got a very much welcomed reaction. Kuroko gasped at the feeling and the latter took this advantage to slowly insert his tongue inside the warm mouth of the bluenette's. The phantom moaned. His resistance weakened and eventually collapsed altogether and he tiptoed to allow more access, the hurtful yank on his head before now only serve to increase his sexual desire.

**Should there be smut scene?**


	27. Hate

Kise's hand fisted the hem of Kuroko's shirt that covered every bit of his upper body skin excluding face and hand. Kuroko suddenly snapped at that and shoved the probing hands away. Kise was stunned and Kuroko took this to the advantage and push the heavy figure away as he scuttle over to a more…vast area as to avoid being trapped again.

_I'm filthy._

"Kurokocchi?"

_Kise-kun deserves better._

"Kurokocchi…do you hate me now?"

_Much better._

Kise was stunned when the boy showed a blank gaze, shocked to see a tear slowly rolling down the smooth cheeks. The surrounding air turns cold, colder than usual. Kuroko stared at Kise, his eyes seeing empty and his heart frozen as he spoke the word. "Yes."

Kise heard a defeaning crack, which might actually belong to his imaginary heart. "What?" His voice croaked.

"I don't love you anymore, and you force yourself on me." Kuroko felt his own heart shattering, the small pieces seemed heavier than whole. "You lied to me, and that girl, your fiancée, she's your girlfriend during Teikou, right? The one that is my look alike…you made her look like me, you were greedy." It is as if Kuroko was trying to find a way to appease his heart that it is better to left the blonde by spouting all the wrong things.

"You don't love me anymore?" Kise asked, toneless.

Kuroko nodded.

"And that is all the reason you can give me? That I'm the one in the wrong?" Anger perceived him. "That I kept secrets? That I am guilty?"

Kuroko felt the sudden danger, his heart felt more at an unease. He took a step back.

The blonde noticed this and an dark smirk showed, he took a step forward like a predator. "Well how about you, Kurokocchi? You let Murasakicchi entice you." Another step forward. "Such an arousing face you make, on a bed in maid outfit no less!" He seethed. "Then you let Akashicchi fuck you. For how long? Since the day I'm gone was it?" Maniacal. "No that is too soon, the hickey mark should still be apparent." Kuroko's thigh bumped against the couch and his knees buckled. "I suppose two or three days after that." Kise had his arm propped on either side of Kuroko's head on the couch. "Until today, which makes it about, hmm, eleven days, Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko's voice quaked in fear. This is much worse than the case with Aomine.

"How is the blame on me when you, Kurokocchi, are filthy!" Kise spat the words out. "You're both filthy, and guilty." The model sneered. "You enjoyed it didn't you Kurokocchi? You love it right when Akashicchi rammed his cock into you, when he bits you till the bit of skin bleed out. You moaned, you cummed, under his ministrations! You're far worse than me Kurokocchi, no better than a filthy whore, a cheap fuck!" The blonde was livid.

Kuroko kept on crying silently with his gaze wavering, his lips sealed tight. He can't oppose, he can't deny what the person he loves just said. Because in his view it is all true and it seems like Kise believes it was his fault too.

"So don't you put your blame on me and crushed my heart like that!" Kise yanked the soft blue hair locks and tilted the bluenette's face upwards and kissed the kiss swollen lips.

Kuroko resisted, his head ached. This time the tealhead was a bit more creative in pushing the blonde away, his leg kicked on Kise's knees with little strength but enough to cause the taller of them to stumble backwards and fall to one knee. "Don't kiss me."

_Filthy!_

"Don't say you love me."

_A cheap fuck._

"You don't deserve me."

_Because you deserve better._

"If you really think I'm all that, then why are you still here? I'm filthy, right? Too filthy for someone so pure like you." Kuroko put on sarcasms into his words.

Kise sneered. "Aww, don't say that Kurokocchi. Do you really want me gone?" In truth his heart is gone when the bluenette said the four magical words. "Do you really not want me anymore, do you really…don't love me anymore?" But it took so long for the tealhead to admit that he loves him…is it really so easy to fall out of love when it was so hard to fall in love?

"I don't love you anymore…what makes it so hard to understand that? Why do you have to keep asking?"

"The fact that I still do!" Kise yelled. "I still love you." He whispered. "And I don't want to go." Kise said as he leaned in again suddenly and kissed him roughly, all his feelings of love and need being conveyed into that one kiss. He swiped his tongue over Kuroko's bottom lip, pleading for permission. The bluenette kept his lips shut, though every fiber in him wanted to open up and wrap his arms around Kise-kun, respond to the kiss, to make love with him or simply saying 'I love you' back. The blonde tried again before getting the same respond and he pulled away. Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw the hurt expression on Kise's face.

Seeing the broken-hearted expression like that he felt tears in his eyes multiply. Kuroko fled to his room, locking the door after he shut it. He slumped against the door and cried softly, all over again. Kise chased but the door was shut at his face and all he could do was bang the door for it to be opened before he gave up and sat on the other side of the door in the same manner. His knees propped up and his face hanging, his bangs covering his face. But even with his bangs shadowing, the tears that flowed down his cheeks were clearly visible.

"Please Kurokocchi." He begged though the door.

"Go away! I don't love you! I hate you Kise-kun!" Kuroko said, mustering up as much hate he can convey. Which is none, his voice broke at the end of the sentence.

_He deserves better._

_Kise-kun deserves better_

_Someone that is not filthy._

_And I am, filthy._

Kuroko kept on chnting in his head until he lulled himself to sleep, sitting on the floor with his back against the door. A faint sob freezing his already shattered heart.


	28. Talk

Kuroko woke up the next day lying on the cold floor, thinking that why does it feel so cold? The chill went deeper through his skin and bone, piercing straight through into his heart. He wondered how had he managed to get to his house? Was everything that occurred a simple nightmare? Kuroko stood up and strectched and when he opened the door to step out of his room something fell and brushed his feet, almost making him jump in surprise.

Then he saw wash of blonde hair, Kuroko got down and sat on his knees staring at the beautiful face.

Of course, that wasn't a dream. When has dream ever been more frightening than the reality? No, only reality can crush your hearts to bits like that. Kuroko saw dried tear stains on the perfect jawlines runnning down to the neck. He can't just leave Kise-kun lying on the floor on his doorway to his room. But he didn't want to wake the sleeping prince from the deep slumber. Clenching his heart and teeth the bluenette carried the blonde with much effort towards his bed. Tossing the weight on his shoulder onto the soft mattress, Kise stirred in his sleep and his eyes opened slightly. Still half-asleep he smiled Kuroko making the tealhead's heart thumped.

"Morning, Kurokocchi~" He said lazily.

The bluenette didn't respond, too surprised. But the blonde is used to not having any replies from his morning greetings. Kise thought that Kuroko was waking him up for school or something so he simply tossed back in the bed. "I'll wake up in another 10 minutes. Kurokocchi go to school first." He said incoherently, making a pouty face at the bluenette.

Kuroko nodded not trusting himself to speak, or perhaps he lost his voice. He knew Kise was only half-concious because of the smile. He turned to leave the blond to his slumber but suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and tugged at it a little, Kuroko turned back towards Kise questioningly. "No good morning kiss?" Kise asked half-smiling, his eyes already closing back again.

_Just once more._

Kuroko leaned down and pecked the blonde on the lips. A simple short meeting of lips, though the warmth will remain until the day ends.

Kise fall back to asleep contently. Kuroko watched as the breathing grew steady and deep. If before the face held a frown now the sleeping face held a satisfied expression. Kuroko stared at the face sadly before retreating towards the bathroom.

When Kuroko arrived at school he was already late, but no one bothered with him. Not even the teachers, no one noticed the sound of the classroom door being slide opened or the rattles of chair being pulled and sat. Nobody noticed the low thump of books being put on the table, the whipping sound of the pages being turned untimely. Its as if Kuroko was even more invisible with the depressed atmosphere around him.

That is good then, Kuroko wanted nothing to do with the world now.

Kuroko attend practice without much enthusiasm, Kuroko had to make himslef known by speaking to the coach just the that she didn't mark him as absence. But after he completely was lost in the shadows. The coach didn't even get the chance to scold because of the aura of depression that envelopes the bluenette. Practice passed on without much changes, the bluenette didn't speak a word which is not something abnormal but it was still weird. Because Kuroko would always say a few words to Kagami at least.

Kuroko ventured to Maji Burger and sat at a different table than at the table he usually sat with Kagami. As always his tray was only filled with one cup of vanilla milkshake, Kuroko wanted something sweet and his favourite treat is the sweetest thing he loves. But this time however it brought no taste to his tongue, the shake didn't taste sweet nor bitter. It was like his taste buds had lose its function.

"Hello, Tetsuya." A voice greeted him.

Kuroko threw a look of hatred at the person that sat in front of him. "Akashi-kun, what do you want?" Kuroko's face may conveyed the most hatred he'd ever shown but his voice remained calm and composed, which seemingly makes it even more dangerous.

Akashi smirked. "Now, now Tetsuya. Don't look at me like that. I might just ravish you here in this fast food restaurant." His voice seemed light-hearted but of course we know it isn't.

Kuroko didn't reply a word but the intensity of his glare didn't lessen. The vanilla shake treat turned bitter, well at least his taste bud is functioning although not normally.

"It is simply a coincidence that we met here." Akashi continued.

Kuroko wanted to snort at the ridiculous claim. "Nothing is a coincidence when the matters concerns you Akashi-kun."

"Have you met with Ryouta, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, his tone uncaring, no more like he already has the answer to that question.

"Of course, you purposely let Midorima-kun take me away knowing Kise-kun is back and in Japan." Kuroko answered.

"Yes." Akashi answered the none question sentence. "But I wonder what happened after that?" He truly is curious, when it matters of Tetsuya, his deduction is never right.

"I-I" Kuroko hesitated, should he tell? It is his private life afterall. Akashi has no need to know although he is the cause of destruction. Kuroko unwisely stared into the heterochromia eyes. The eyes that can unravel everything, the golden piercing like cold ice, the red reading his deepest secrets. "I…broke up with Kise-kun." Kuroko growled when he felt how vulnerable he can be under those stare that unleash his potential in the game he loves very much.

"You broke up with him?" Akashi's gaze grew sharper. "You were with him?" The redhead didn't know that piece of information.

"Of course." Kuroko was irked by that question. "I wouldn't hand over my virgin ass to anyone" His choice of words were…a bit rough and bold you could say, especially when dealting with someone like Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi's response was only a low throaty chuckle. He waved his hand as if to dismiss his behaviour or perhaps it was his response to the bluenette's words. "So you broke up with Ryouta." Akashi stated. "Why?" He questioned.

Kuroko growled. "You know why." What game is the redhead playing?

"No I don't know. Enlighten me Tetsuya." Akashi was definitely amused. Amused by Kuroko's reaction, amused by the situation, amused because of what his actions caused.

Kuroko wanted to lash out at the person sitting in front of him but that would be too out of character so he just gritted his teeth in frustration. "You…wronged me." Kuroko's tone was hesitant but that term was absent on the angered face.

That answer gave a deep feeling of satisfaction in the redhead. "Elaborate."

Another deep growl from the small bluenette which soon turned into a whimper as his mind flashed back at what the captain of Generation of Miracles, the one that gave hope to his life did to him. Especially on how the master redhead handled his body sensually. "You…kissed me with force." He remembered the time when he had woke up after fainting from one of their sessions at felt a soft pair of lips brushing against his, the feeling of Akashi's tongue venturing deep in his mouth almost hitting his throat kicked his gag reflex. Afterwards he received a rather…painful yet pleasuring punishment. "You…toyed with…my body." Kuroko blushed, he wasn't entirely sure why is he even answering or doing what Akashi is telling him to do. Why is he elaborating his answer? "You…forced onto me kinky outfits and sex toys.

There was a time when he had to where literally wear somekind of a bridal gown and danced waltz with Akashi, with a vibrator stuck up in his ass put on the highest level. Only after he had cummed for twelve times (Accordance to waltz which had 12 basic steps) did Akashi turned off the vibrating little toy in his ass. He was basically living a sex slave's life. He hated it. Hated everything Akashi did to him but at the same time he liked what Akashi was doing to his body, what Akashi was making him feel. The pleasure he received.

"Ah." Akashi's tone was light he finally comprehend something, but that's a lie. He knows. What more to figure out? "But you like it did you not?" You can see the immense satisfaction shimmering in his eyes. It was deep satisfaction having done an evil deed.

Kuroko gulped quietly. "Yes." His word were no more than a low whisper that even he almost didn't catch it but somehow the redhead heard it anyways. "But…I hate it as well, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stood up and leaned in across the table, his hand grasping the bluenette's chin forcing Kuroko's beautiful blue eyes to stare deep into his own mismatched eyes. "Tetsuya, you do remember that I never sex you up, excluding the first time, unless you begged for 'it'." Akashi moisten his dried lips.

Kuroko shivered at the sudden chill. "You…forced me to."

"No, Tetsuya. All I did was persuade you."


End file.
